Live With Henry and the authoress
by Teenage Vampiress -Itazuramono
Summary: I ..am...so..sorry... What happens when I get bored and decide to give Henry his own talk show , with me the authoress as his co-host?Read and find out!Randomness and Insanity insured.Plz R+R.
1. Chapter One: The show begins heehee plea...

Live With Henry!!!!(and the authoress)  
  
Summary:What happens when I get bored and decide to give Henry his own talk show , with me the authoress as his co-host?Read and find out!Randomness and Insanity insured.Plz R+R.  
  
Author's Note:WHAT?!?!Put a cross on that author's note!I'm an Authoress!  
  
............*few minutes later*......  
  
Authoress' Note:Much Better!!So anyways, yeah, ok this is what happens when you take a really bored, sugar high at the time Authoress and mix her with her favourite anime characters!This week's feature: Henry from Medabots!!*sighs* I am the Self-Proclaimed Number#1 Rabid Henry Fan- Girl!!YAY FOR ME!!!. EVERYBODY CHEER!!...*crickets*....*sweatdrop*....Anyways.. while I was reading my usual Yu-Gi-Oh fics, I decided to stray and have been going on daily Henry searchs through medabots. *blushes* To my distress, there are far too little of them out there, so I've decided to write one! Well here you go, and enjoy!^__^  
  
Warning:severe randomness and insanity definitely insured in later chappies.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay fine! *being held at gun point* I'll read the stupid disclaimer!! Hey Henry, *glomps him as he's waiting on set*  
  
Henry: Hi Crystaline! I'm so glad your giving me a talk show! It's great!....and...ummm, would you please let go of me?  
  
Crystaline: Not until you get these guys away from me, c'mon read my disclaimer!!*puppy dog eyes and pouty lip*  
  
Henry:*sighs*Alright! Crystaline does not own medabots, nor does she own anything afiliated with it, (Henry:Including me!! Crystaline: V__V don't remind me!!!It's not fair!!) Just the ideas in this fic are hers...well mostly....*OWWW!!* *is poked by Crystaline*....so please don't sue!!  
  
Crystaline:What he said.  
  
Henry: Ummm....Crystaline...we're done the disclaimer now, could you please let go of me so we can start the story?  
  
Crystaline: NEVER!!*grips tighter*  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: *huggles him* ^_________^ .....*looks at crew all staring at her*....Well?! What are you waiting for?!? We have a fic to start! *goes back to huggling Henry*  
  
Everyone else: *sweat drop*  
  
Crystaline: Enjoy!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Chapter One: The show begins!!!(heehee please ignore the screaming sacks in the corner) **************************************************************************** ****** *ten minutes before show starts*  
  
Crystaline: Okay everyone! Places!!! You there come here!  
  
Miscellanious Crew Worker: Yes ma'am?  
  
Crystaline: Okay first of all don't call me ma'am!  
  
MCW: Sorry Ma'am....I mean sorry...  
  
Crystaline: That's better is everything ready?  
  
MCW: Yes madam everythings ready!  
  
Crystaline: Okay you have all the props?  
  
MCW: Check!  
  
Crystaline:The food?  
  
MCW: Check!  
  
Crystaline: The weapons...err...*ehm* ...I mean.....heehee *nervous smile*  
  
MCW: Check!  
  
Crystaline: The guests?  
  
MCW: *Point's towards unusually large screaming , wriggling and a few cursing burlap sacks over in the corner*....Check!!  
  
Crystaline: Good!! OH MY GOD!!*looks at watch* EVERYONE PLACES!!!*runs around frantically trying to get everything ready*...*makes mad dash for chair next to Henry and sits down trying to make herself look as calm as possible*Whew!!!*let's out sigh of relief* Just in time!  
  
Henry: You certainly took your time!  
  
Crystaline: Shutup!!Or would you like to join your friends? *motions over to where Crew members are desperately trying to keep the Burlap sacks pinned down*  
  
Henry:*sweatdrop* heehee *nervous laughter* no that's okay!  
  
Crystaline:Cause you know if you'd rather leave...*faces rather menacing*  
  
Henry: *very frightened*  
  
Director: *cut's through everyone's thoughts* And in 5...4...3...2...Action!!  
  
Crystaline and Henry: *faces instantly have huge grins*  
  
Crystaline: Hi! And welcome to another episode of Live with Crystaline featuring Henry!!  
  
Henry: *out of corner of mouth* Umm...Crystaline?  
  
Crystaline: *out of corner of rather fake smile*Yes Henry?  
  
Henry: The title?  
  
Crystaline: Meh! It's a work in progress!  
  
Henry: *sighs* Whatever you say!  
  
Crystaline: Hmmm...that's what I like to hear ^___^ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Henry: ummm...Crystaline? Don't you think it's time we brought out our first guest?  
  
Crystaline: Yes Henry, Your quite right! Quite right indeed! And we'll get to our first guest too!! Rightr after this message from our sponser!!  
  
*lights fade as commercial begins*  
  
*Crystaline and Henry talking amongst themselves*  
  
Henry: So...who is our first guest anyways?  
  
Crystaline: You see the thing of the matter is....*sweatdrop*  
  
Henry: You don't know do you?  
  
Crystaline: *bigger sweatdrop* What? How can you ask that question of me?!? Of course I know!!Do I honestly sound like a person who has no idea who her first guest will be?I think not!!  
  
Everyone: *big sweatdrop followed by anime fall*  
  
Henry: *sighs again* Ok I believe you..  
  
Crystaline: You best if you know what's good for you! *motions over to sacks again which are now desperately screaming for air...followed by a gasp then silence*.....  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop* No no I believe you I swear!!  
  
Crystaline: Good!!! *glomps Henry*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Crystaline: Well that's it for the first chapter what did ya think?? It sucks I know but be nice!!Stay tuned for the next chappie to meet our first guest. Any flames will be used to burn the outfits of those wretched rubber robos and force them to get real clothes! Now...we all know you wanna so just press that pretty little thing you know that buttion at the bottom that says review? YA that! Now click it! Hurry!! TTFN tata for now!!  
  
Henry: Someone please help me!! I don't know how many Ideas she has I know she has alot still but most of them involve me so please give her some questions to ask our guest or I'm afraid she'll fill up the whole time slot with me doing something foolish!!  
  
Crystaline: Now Henry dearest *evil grin* Why on Earth would I do a thing like that?  
  
Henry: Right , right. What was I thinking?  
  
Crystaline: Bye Bye:) ^___^ *glomps Henry*  
  
Henry: *struggling for air* Bye! :) 


	2. Chapter Two:The Insanity Truly Begins

**************************************************************************** ****** Chapter 2: The Insanity Truly Begins **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Authoress' Notes: WHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!I'M BACK AND NO ONE CAN SILENCE ME!!!!  
  
Henry: Lord help us all!  
  
Crystaline:*munching down on pixi stix ^__^*You know I'm beginning to consider taking back that whole thing I said about being your fan girl and you being my fav character. Then it's just a simple case of putting you with the rest of the cast until....  
  
Henry:NO!!!! I-I mean no, no that's quite alright.I mean I could use all the fan girls I can get...I don't have enough fans out there I'm afraid...  
  
Crystaline: *sighs* So true...but hey all you girls that are Rabid Henry Fan-Girls... I have one thing to say: HE'S MINE I TELL YOU!!!!MINE!!!YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!!!!*glomps Henry and clings to him protectively*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Henry: *aekjfhseforifgporg* (translation: can't breathe)  
  
Crystaline: *sugar high has finally worn off* Oh my gosh what's going on?!? Oh Henry, *blushes* I'm sorry!*let's go*  
  
Henry: *blushes* S'ok....I've gotten used to it.  
  
Crystaline: Good!!! Cause I have a feeling you can expect more of it in the future...*huggles Henry*...oops!!!*blushes* sorry Henry!  
  
Henry: It's okay...the hugging I don't mind that much...*blushes*  
  
Me and Henry: Oh *ehm*  
  
Crystaline:Guess we better get on with the story huh?  
  
Henry:*ehm* yea I guess...  
  
Crystaline: anyways...*click of a gun* uhoh not again uhhh *ehm* who's gonna say the disclaimer?  
  
Henry: Hey?!? Where'd that Miscellanious Crew Worker go?  
  
MCW: I'm right here...  
  
Henry: Good, You can say the disclaimer!  
  
MCW:Very well...but first I have a name you know!?  
  
Crystaline:Really?!What is it?  
  
MCW:*whispers in Crystaline's ear*  
  
Crystaline:*suddenly bursts into laughter*That's your real name?!?  
  
MCW:*nods silently*  
  
Crystaline:Well from now on until we can think of one... your name is MCW ok?  
  
MCW:I suppose...  
  
Crystaline: Good *suddenly reminded of the gun pointed to her head* Now say the disclaimer and quickly!!!!  
  
MCW:*sighs* Crystaline does not own Medabots nor does she own anything affiliated with it....otherwise she'd probably try to own Henry. (Crystaline:*nods*unhuh unhuh so true!!!) Anyways the only thing she owns are the silly ideas in this story...oh and *crystaline whispers in ear* MCW: NO I WON'T SAY THAT!!!  
  
Crystaline:Do it or *whispers something else in ear*  
  
MCW:ohhh...darn it all!!*sighs and admits defeat* She also owns me and all the other crew workers here....Happy now?  
  
Crystaline:Very!!!Now on with the fic!!!!Oh but first...I wanna thank Black Magician Girl for her review...*sighs* she was my only one...and I demand everyone reads her fic : Regarding the past, present, and future. GO!!READ IT NOW!!!It's really good and a lot better than this junk!  
  
Henry:That was nice of you!  
  
Crystaline:*sighs* I know...I try not to make it an often occurrance though...  
  
Henry: Oh...of course not!  
  
Crystaline:Anyways..like I was saying...on with the fic!!! **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter 2: The Insanity Truly Begins **************************************************************************** ****** *commercial is ending*  
  
*Crystaline and Henry talking amongst themselves*  
  
Henry: I don't believe this!!!How can you not know who our next guest is? You booked the guest didn't you?"  
  
Crystaline: Yeah...haha*nervous smile followed by nervous laughter* right....booked! *whispering to self: Maybe I should try that next time....*looks over at now silent burlap sacks*  
  
Henry: What was that?!  
  
Crystaline: Oh, uhm *hehee* nothing....anyways don't worry I have something figured out...  
  
Henry: I hope so....wait a minute!!!This better not involve me doing anything I'll regret! !!  
  
Crystaline: No, no of course not! Now be quiet the commericials ending...  
  
Henry: But first tell me what we're gonna be doing!!!!  
  
Director: Annnnnnd .......we're onnnnnn....... ...NOW!!!!!!  
  
*again with the false grins**sighs*  
  
Crystaline: Hi!!!And welcome back to another segment of The Crystaline and Henry Show!!With me your host Crystaline!!!(naturally)And my lovely co-host Henry!!!Say hello to the Audience Henry!!  
  
Henry:Hello to the audience Henry! *stated quite dryly*  
  
Crystaline: Isn't he great ladies and gentlemen?  
  
Henry:Great! *said through the clenched teeth of his alarmingly fake grin* Pssst...Crystaline!?Another title?And isn't this supposed to be my show?You know I'm the host you're the co-host!?Right?!  
  
Crystaline: Hey I'm working on it!And as for the rest...yes dear Henry your quite right...trouble is ..I know that it's your show and you know that it's your show..but they don't....and hey....don't you think I make an excellent host anyways...c'mon you can't honestly say I don't!  
  
Henry: well I guess so...but hey!!!!From now on you give me the credit or I quit....  
  
Crystaline: Are you sure that's a wise decision ?  
  
Henry: *reminded of all the previous "accidents" that happened to past quiting co-hosts..**suddenly very nervous*No I'll-I'll stay....  
  
Crystaline: Good for you! WHEHEHE *glomps Henry*  
  
Henry: Must you do that!!  
  
Crystaline:Oh but of course!!!Anyways let's bring out or first guest shall we?  
  
Henry:You mean you have one....well at least one that's still conscious....  
  
Crystaline: Yep!!*big grin* ^_____^  
  
Henry: Gee I can't wait!*very sarcastic*  
  
Crystaline: *menacing growl of disaproval*  
  
Henry: Eep!!  
  
Crystal: ..so let's bring out our first guest now!Everyone please welcome Metabee *Henry whispers something in ear* WHAT?!?I knew that!*sighs* alright and Ikki!  
  
MCW:*comes running out and whispers something in Crystaline's ear*  
  
Crystaline:WHAT?!?!ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!  
  
Henry: What?What's the matter?  
  
Crystaline: *presides to whisper something in Henry's ear..a few seconds later small snickers and giggles can be heard*........hehehe ...It would seem *snicker* that our dear friend Metabee *snicker* is a little tied up at the moment....*trying desperately to hold back iniment laughter*....and he...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! can't come out just yet...it would seem he's a little busy in the green room..you see he hahaha didn't want to *ehm* miss his stories!!!!Apperantly they air at the same time we do...and Ikki has been trying desperately for the last hour to get him to get ready for his interview to no ill avail...it would seem that we won't be seeing Metabee until there are no more people in a coma or marrying there cousin's, brother's, uncle's, best friend's, neice...etc...man soap operas are confusing aren't they?  
  
Henry: Majorly!Wait!!!What are we gonna do now!!!!  
  
Crystaline: Don't worry...I have a back up plan....*evil grin*  
  
Henry: *big sweatdrop* *thinking: uh oh ...I know that grin...*...and uhhh what would that back up plan be Crystaline?  
  
Crystaline:hmmmm...wouldn't you like to know...  
  
Henry; Yes i would actually....  
  
Crystaline: Well that's too bad 'cause your just gonna have to wait and see!MCW!!!You know what to do!!!  
  
MCW:RIGHT!!!*runs out onto the set and begins desperately trying to drag along a *breathing* burlap sack.  
  
Henry:UH....What's going on..?  
  
Crystaline: You see MCW and I prepared for just such an event...inside is a guest..who we shall interview....well....once they wake up that is...  
  
Henry:And in the mean time?  
  
Crystaline: And in the mean time,....I would like the readers to please review and tell us who they think the mystery guest is...the first reviewer to get it right..get's a special guest appearance in our fic!  
  
Henry: Oh...I see...it's a good idea I suppose...  
  
Crystaline:What do you mean you suppose?!?It's a great idea and you know it!!Your just jealous cause you didn't think of it.  
  
Henry: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhttt , right whatever you say....  
  
Crystaline: Oh and Black Magician Girl...in honour of being my first and *sigh* only reviewer thus far...not to mention writing a good ficcy...I'm offering you this once in a life time chance to be in my ficcy! Whaddya say? Wanna join the chaos..just tell me what you wanna do and I look into arranging it...But let's get one thing straight...HENRY'S MINE!!!!  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop* YA so anyways anyone who wants to join just review or email Crystaline at keep_it_crazy@hotmail.com anyways back on with the show!!  
  
Crystaline: Well that's all we have for today folks join us next time for when our mystery guest wakes up...and we except a special guest appearance to be interviewed by me and Henry by none other than the Phantom Renagade and SpaceMedaFighter X...ohhh I can't wait!!!!  
  
Henry:*EXETREMELY NERVOUS* *through the clenched teeth of his fake grin again* WHAT?!!?CRYSTALINE WHADDYA TRYING TO DO!!!??!!HOW DO YOU PROPOSE WE'RE GONNA PULL THAT ONE OFF?!?!ESPECIALLY IF YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THE INTERVIEWING?!?!  
  
Crystaline:hmmmm....I have my ways....  
  
Henry: *sighs* We're in trouble....  
  
Crystaline: MWAHAHAHA *glomps Henry*  
  
**************************************************************************** ******Mr.Referee:(hey how'd he get in here):Who will our next guest be?Will we ever find out MCW's real name.?.And what is Henry so nervous about? Not to mention...Will Metabee ever stop watching his soap operas.? And finally...Will Crystaline ever STOP glomping Henry?!?!?Find out this and more on the next segment of Meda- uh I mean Live With Henry! (and the authoress) **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Crystaline:Ok ok still not very good..but hey I'm trying...cut me some slack!!!Oh and I need your help with one more thing....I'v decided MCW needs a new name...please review me with some good one's k?And don't forget to guess our mystery guest for your chance to be in my ficcy....anyways I gotta go soon..but I hope you enjoyed the second segment of :Live With Henry!(and the authoress)..plz review....even if it's a flame..I don't really mind...everyone needs a little costructive criticism...  
  
Henry: That's not what you said yesterday!!You said that flamers we're creul; and that you hated people that did that.  
  
Crystaline: I don't know what your talking about!  
  
Henry: ok...whatever fine we'll play it your way!  
  
Crystaline: Good!Well see ya later....*Huggles Henry and blushes*^____^  
  
Henry: *blushes then struggles when he tries to wriggle free realizing Crystaline's cutting off his air* *cough cough ...gasp* Bye^___^  
  
Crystaline:Stay tuned next time when I make Henry sing "Henry the 8th"!!!!  
  
Henry:You wouldn't....  
  
Crystaline: Wouldn't I?  
  
Henry: *sighs* somebody help me! 


	3. Chapter Three: Henry The 8th I am, Iam

************************************************************ Chapter Three: "....Henry the 8th I am, Iam....." ***********************************************  
  
Authouress' Notes: Wow!!Reviews!!!I feel so loved!!!  
  
Henry: Yea, but don't let it get to your head!  
  
Crystaline: Don't worry, I won't.Say did I tell you what the deal is with you and me in Alexis' Fic: Reunions Can Be Scary...well once the new chappy is posted with it like she promised...  
  
Henry: No, actually you didn't, what's the deal?  
  
Crystaline: Oh you'll see...*big big grins...Thank you Alexis!*  
  
Henry: *sighs* Why do you do this to me?  
  
Crystaline: ^____^...because I can! Why else?  
  
Henry: Yea,...that's what I thought...  
  
Crystaline: heehee ^___^ you're such a cutie! *glomps Henry*  
  
Henry: *big blushy* ...*ehm* Really?!...I mean....ummm.....thanks.  
  
Crystaline: Anyways, although Henry is a insperational muse...(mostly for humorous purposes)...oops! Did I say that outloud?*major blushing*  
  
Medabee: *suddenly appears outta nowhere* Whoa! Have you ever seen anyone turn that many shades of red so quickly?  
  
Crystaline: *trying desperately to change the subject* Done your stories already?  
  
Medabee: No, it's a commercial I- ....AHHHH!!!! I'm gonna miss it!  
  
Crystaline: *watches Medabee run away in amusement* hmmmm.....anyways....what was I saying? Oh yeah! Ummm....forget what you heard before k? Anyways what I was trying to get at was....my teachers are assigninng way too much homework *sighs* it's not fair, especially my homeroom teacher, she's so mean! Anyways I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post new chapters...I'm gonna try for every night, or at least every other night, but if for a day or few nothing new is posted please understand. Also, another reason is not only enough time, but it's sorta hard to come up wit' new ideas when you have a mountain of homework every night, but I'm gonna try k? But anyways....  
  
Henry: But you'll still have time every night to read other peoples fics and review right?  
  
Crystaline: Yeah, I should be able to...anyways...ummm..people we do still need ideas for poor MCW's name, I feel really bad for him..  
  
MCW: Yea *sniffle* unless.....I could go by my real name...  
  
Crystaline: You really wanna risk it?  
  
MCW: Good point. Please people! Help me out!  
  
Crystaline: Ya, since nobodies asked about being in the ficcy, I guess it's still just Henry and me for now. Wait a minute!?Is that such a bad thing? WHEHEHEHE!! More Henry for me!*glomps Henry* MWAHAHAHAHA!! To answer your question last chappie Mr Referee...NEVER!! I WILL NEVER STOP GLOMPING MY HENRY-CHAN!!!!  
  
Henry: YOUR HENRY-CHAN!WHAT?!  
  
Crystaline: Heehee *huggles Henry*  
  
Henry: *blushes* Oh yea....this is where I'm suppsosed to say somebody please help right? Okay umm....Somebody please help.  
  
Crystaline: Oh come on. *huggles Henry (more)* *big big blushy*  
  
Henry: *blush*  
  
Crystaline: HEY! OWWW!!*is hit upside the head by mysterious person*Ok ok, *sigh* I lied a'right....*big grin* Everyone I liked you to please meeeeett.....ALEXIS!!!!Welcome to the team Alexis!!  
  
Alexis: Glad to be apart!!!!*smiles*^___^  
  
Crystaline: *smiles* ^___^  
  
Alexis: A'right now where's that sugar you promised me?  
  
Crystaline: Don't worry you'll get it...but first...we gotta do some tortur- er *ehm* I mean interviewing...you up for it?  
  
Alexis: Sure!!But don't forget my sugar!  
  
Henry: Not another one!  
  
Crystaline: Quiet you!*glomps Henry again*  
  
Henry: *sighs* I can feel a headache coming on...  
  
Crystaline: *still blushing and huggling Henry*...^___^ ...hmmm.....Oh God!! We gotta start the fic!!  
  
Henry: Oh my god! You're right!  
  
Crystaline: Somebody start the disclaimer quick! *hears the familar click of a gun* Eep!! NOW!!  
  
MCW: *nervously watching the trigger of the gun* Crystaline does not own Medabots nor does she own anything affiliated with..or Alexis..  
  
Alexis: I own myself!  
  
MCW: *stares at Alexis curiously before continueing* So please don't sue her!....Or shoot her!!  
  
Crystaline: And your lucky I don't own Medabots!..But I do own Henry!!!MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*louder click of larger gun*  
  
Crystaline: Eep! Uh oh! Kidding , kidding I swear!! Please somebody call them off!!!  
  
Henry: Leave Crystaline alone!!Don't you know respect for a lady? * begins threatening gun holder until he runs away*  
  
Everyone: 0_0 *speechless jaw dropped*  
  
Crystaline:LADY?!?Where?I don't see anyone.Who are you talking about?  
  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: oh..... *blushes exppression a little astonished* Wow! Chivalry is not dead! Thank you Henry!! *before she knows what she's doing she kisses Henry lightly on the cheek* *major MAJOR blushies*  
  
Henry: *redder than Rudolph's nose-so to speak* Yea,...I guess....I just didn't wanna see ya get shot.  
  
Crystaline: Really?! How sweet!  
  
Henry: Yeah,....you know the mess and all......  
  
Alexis: Harsh!  
  
Everyone else: *nod in agreement*  
  
Crystaline: Hmmmph!! I see! *in a very hurt dry tone* Shouldn't we, START THE FIC NOW!?  
  
Henry: Uh oh, I think I just made her mad! I'm in trouble..  
  
MCW: Good luck Pal!....Your gonna need it!...Desperately!  
  
*********************************************** Chapter Three: "Henry the 8th I am, I am..." *************************************************** (A/N sorry this took longer than expected..but it's a really long chappie....sorry : /)  
  
  
  
Crystaline: *big fake grin trying to disguise extremely angry expression*  
  
Henry: You know Crystaline..I didn't really mean it I swear I didn't, you know that!  
  
Crystaline: Un Huh...that's nice Henry, we're on a minute now if you don't mind.....  
  
Henry: *sighs* Ok...fine.  
  
*commercial's over*  
  
*grins are unfortunately back ...again*  
  
Crystaline: Hi! And welcome back to Interviews By Crystaline and *::coughmeaniecough::* Henry! Now with New Alexis Flavour!  
  
*sighs....yes another title*  
  
Henry: I shoulda known.....  
  
Crystaline:...Unfortunately folks...although I did promise that Henry *scowls for a moment* and I would interview The Phantom Renegade and SpaceMedaFighter X this segment *glares at Henry* ...they both seem to be mysteriously tied up at the moment....Isn 't that what you told me when I asked you to tell them I wanted them on the show for interviews Henry?...*smirks*  
  
Henry: *nervous* Umm yea....weird huh?  
  
Crystaline: Etremely...I mean you'd think you woulda been able to get a hold of at least one of them huh Henry? Isn't a real coincidence (A/N.....sp..?) that neither were free the same day your helping me do interviews...?  
  
Henry: ...Yea, Haha *even more nervous*...weird...and don't you mean when your helping me do interviews?  
  
Crystaline: Whatever. Anyways Henry....  
  
Henry: Why do you keep saying my name?  
  
Crystaline: I don't know what your talking about Henry..*evil smirk*....anyways...nobody guessed our mystery guest so.....*sighs*...I guess...* ::coughnofunpeoplecough::* ...I'll have to tell you!!!Anyways..it WAAAAAAS SSSSSS.....*begins to open sac* ...uh oh ..*ehm* I-I mean....*really really nervous expression*  
  
Henry: What?  
  
Crystaline: Umm Henry...? *motions Henry to come over* *whispering in Henry's ear: ummm are people supposed to be that colour?  
  
Henry: *extremely nervous with hint of fear* NO!!! oops *remembers where they are* *lowers voice* No, they're definitely not....what are we gonna do?  
  
Alexis: *walks on set carrying one of Crystaline's pixi stix* What's going on?  
  
Crystaline: N-n-nothing..HEY! Is that one of my pixi stix?  
  
Alexis: Well you said help myself....  
  
Crystaline : yea...*mutters something incoherent*  
  
Alexis: Hey!!Whoa!! *looks in bag* Ummm....I don't think people are supposed to be that colour.  
  
Henry: What are we gonna do?  
  
Crystaline: We, oh but I thought this was your show!*smirks*  
  
Henry: *smirks* Yea..now she says it's my show.....*mutters to self*  
  
Crystaline: I have an idea....MCW!!*motions MCW to come over and whispers in ear*  
  
MCW: Okay sure....are you sure about this?  
  
Crystaline: *shrugs*  
  
MCW: Well...if your sure....*begins dragging the sac away..* *disheveled body of (do you really think I'm gonna tell ya now..I don't wanna get sued for killing a cast member....oh *ehm* I mean) falls out* Oops!!Hehee forget what you saw...*shoves body back into sac**drags bag away again*  
  
Henry: Umm...where is he going with that?  
  
Crystaline: Oh ummm ....that's not important...*glances nervously around the room*  
  
Alexis: Riiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhttttt......*stalks towards Crystaline's stash of sugar again*  
  
Crystaline: Geez...I could really use some sugar righta 'bout now! Hey Alexis...wait up!!  
  
Henry: Oh no...more sugar that just what they need! CRYSTALINE....NO STOP!!!!!  
  
*sorry...too late Henry*  
  
*Crysatline And Alexis mowwing down on sweet sugary goodness*  
  
Crystaline: ^____^  
  
Alexis: ^____^  
  
*several minutes of Henry pleading while the young ladies enjoy the sugary goodness heehee passes by*  
  
Crystaline: Whehehee!!!I feel better now!!!*glomps Henry*  
  
Henry: I thoguht you were mad at me?  
  
Crystaline: Wha-? Oh I am..I am...but now....*giggles*  
  
Alexis: *catches on and begins to giggle as well*  
  
Crystaline: As promised....!  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: It's time for Henry toooooo........SING THE SONG "HENRY THE 8TH"!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Henry: Oh no! NOOOO!!!!YOU CAN'T!!!!  
  
Crystaline: hmm...you would think that wouldn't you?...*evil grin*  
  
*Alexis and Crystaline look at eachother evil flashing in their eyes..*  
  
*Insert Maniacal Laughter Here*  
  
Henry: NOOOO!!!!YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!I WON'T DO IT!!!NOPE NEVER!!  
  
Crystaline: Actually, you see....I can do whatever I want...I'm the authoress you see....and I have access to the keyboard and I'm the one writing this ficcy....so you see....I can do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do about it!Watch this!*snaps fingers*  
  
*suddenly a stage appears below Henry setting him at the top...a microphone set in front of him*  
  
Crystaline: Now!Sing! *snaps her fingers again and music begins...suddenly Henry finds himself singing against his will*  
  
Henry*thinking: NOOOOO!!!!*  
  
*okay let it begin!!!*  
  
Henry the VIII ..by Herman's Hermits  
  
Henry:*in very poorly done heavy British accent attempting to mimic that of the lead singer of Herman's Hermits...(say does anyone know his name?) : (I apologize in advance for this...especially for anyone who really is British..but anyways..here goes:  
  
I'm 'Enry the 8th I am, 'Enry the 8th I am, I am, I got married to the widow next door, She's been married 7 times before! And everyone was an 'Enry! *people shouting: 'Enry! Wouldn't 'ave a Willy or a Sam, *p .s. : No Sam! And I ain't no man, I'm 'Enry! 'Enry the 8th I am!  
  
Second Verse, Same as the first!  
  
I'm 'Enry the 8th I am, 'Enry the 8th I am, I am, I got married to the widow next door, She's been married 7 times before! And everyone was an 'Enry! *people shouting: 'Enry! Wouldn't 'ave a Willy or a Sam, *p .s. : No Sam! And I ain't no man, I'm 'Enry! 'Enry the 8th I am!  
  
*bridge*  
  
*sorry this songs sorta repetative..*  
  
I'm 'Enry the 8th I am, 'Enry the 8th I am, I am, I got married to the widow next door, She's been married 7 times before! And everyone was an 'Enry! *people shouting: 'Enry! Wouldn't 'ave a Willy or a Sam, *p .s. : No Sam! And I ain't no man, I'm 'Enry! 'Enry the 8th I am!  
  
H!E!N!R!Y!  
  
'Enry! p.s.: 'Enry! 'Enry! p.s.: 'Enry! 'Enry the 8th I am, I am! 'Enry the 8th I am!  
  
*Crystaline and Alexis trying desperately not to collapse from laughter..tears streaming down face*  
  
Crystaline: Thank you Henry!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*can't resist any more and begins to roll on the floor laughing*  
  
Henry: I'll get your for this I swear!  
  
Crystaline: That's what you think....hehehehehe *glomps Henry*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Crystaline: Well folks! There ya go! Another segment done!Ok still sucky..but I'm getting better right?Oh and Alexis..I hope how I portrayed your character was okay...I was trying to come up with some good ideas and I'm afraid I'm not the best at it...*sighs* It was alot later getting finished then I woulda hoped...but I've been sick lately....oh well...heehee *goes back glomping Henry* ..say where did Mr Referee get to?  
  
Henry: Yea...anyways....umm she's almost done the fourth chappie but we'd still like to get your reviews please before we post it....  
  
Crystaline: Yes....anyways we gotta go...review please!!!!  
  
Henry: I still can't believe you made me do that!  
  
Crystaline: You liked it!  
  
Henry: Did not!  
  
Crystaline: Un huh sure whatever...anyways Cya:) ^__^ 


	4. Chapter Four: Why Authoress' Should Not ...

******************************************************* Chapter Four: Why Authoress' Should Not Be Allowed Access To Sugar! **************************************************  
  
Authoress' Notes: HEY!HEY!BACK AGAIN!!!Thank you for the reviews again people! Oh and Alexis I'm glad you like they way I wrote you. Anyways I also wanna thank Gostridah for the constructive criticism, believe it or not people I really do appreciate it alot.And I'm sorry 'bout the whole period, comma etc.. thing, I've been trying to fix that up, anyways yea so people here's a new chappie finally...*oops sorry : /.*..I'm trying to fix that up now anyways.  
  
Henry: Great, another day of toture!  
  
Crystaline: Oh come now, Henry!!I'm not that cruel and you know it!!I'd never hurt you too much,your too important to my plans!  
  
Henry: Ummm, thanks, I think?  
  
Alexis: HEY!!*mysteriously pops outta no where* Didn't forget about me already did you?  
  
Crystaline: Of course not!!  
  
Henry: No of couse not *sarcastic tone* ...*said under breath but unfortunately not low enough for Crystaline's excellent hearing to pick up: ..who could forget a couple of characters like you!!  
  
Crystaline: You have a serious case of being a grouch!! Hmmm, ....but I can fix that!!*glomps Henry* .:"^___^":.(yea umm the dots are supposed to be freckles and the other things are supposed to be eyelashes yea umm but I don't know how well it's showin' up.Sorry gotta think of some way to blow off the sugar : / okay where's the relevence in this? ok shuting up now!)  
  
Crystaline: Anyways as I was saying...man I seriously gotta stop getting interruppted by myself,.I mean if you can't keep your own attention how are you supposed to keep other peoples?Okay anyways , what was I saying? Oh yea, HEY HENRY!!! I GOTS A SURPRISE FOR YOU!  
  
Henry: Really? What is it?  
  
Crystaline: *eyes flash and she gains a evil grin* Well, we all know how much you just loved singing Henry the 8th for everyone last chapter so Alexis, MCW and I got together and made a surprise for you!  
  
Henry: WHAT?!? *looks in MCW's direction* TRAITOR!  
  
MCW: *shrinks in corner* Sorry Henry, the girls made me do it!!Crystaline threatened to...well you can just imagine what she capable of! I had no choice I was scared!  
  
Henry: *nods in agreement to MCW's valid point , Crystaline could do some pretty evil things!* Well, I do know what you mean so I'll guess I'll let you off the hook this time. *turns direction back to Crystaline* Now, what's going on?  
  
Crystaline: Hmm...MWAHAHAHAHA!!!Alexis will you do the honors?  
  
Alexis: Gladly!! *flicks a switch then suddenly a large screen appears and a movie begins to play*  
  
*An Oh-Too-Familiar Tune Begins To Play*  
  
Henry: Oh no Crystaline!!NOOOOOOOO!!!!!*Runs away screaming and wondering how Crystaline could be so creul*  
  
Crystaline:Oh no you don't!!! *tracks Henry down and glomps him, then drags him back to the set while still glomping him* Your gonna watch and enjoy!  
  
Henry: I hate you!  
  
Crystaline: No you don't!  
  
Henry: Okay fine your right, I don't.  
  
Crystaline: Hehee good!!* huggles Henry*  
  
*few minutes of repetative song and poorly done singing later*  
  
Henry: *squirming uncomfortably in Crystaline's grip*  
  
Crystaline: Oh no! The movie's over!! And Henry and I were enjoying it so,...*evil smirk*  
  
Henry: Hmmmph!! Speak for yourself, I- OWWWWWWWWWW!!!* clutches self where Crystaline just ever-so-gently jabbed him in the rib cage*  
  
Crystaline: Oops!!I'm sorry Henry!!! : ) Anyways, if you would like to purchase a copy of Henry singing Henry the 8th you can purchase that and many other excellent items here in the studio after the show!  
  
Henry: Uggghhh!*manages to stammer out:* EVIL!!!  
  
Crystaline: Hmmm...we probably should start the fic soon huh?  
  
Henry: Probably!  
  
Crystaline: Yea, *hears a rather annoying by now sound of a gun click* *sighs* Not again!!  
  
Henry: Hey, didn't I get rid of you?  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: *nervously eyeing Henry while holding gun to Crystaline's head*  
  
Crystaline: Oh no you don't!! *spins around to face her attacker* I'm ready for you this time!!Let's robattle!!!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Fine!!  
  
Crystaline: A'right!! TRANSPORT MEDABOT!!!!* glow than a medabot appears*  
  
Henry: Wha-?!Crystaline, isn't that Patra's medabot CleoBattler?  
  
Crystaline: So, I kinda borrowed her! Don't worry I'm sure she won't mind!!!  
  
*somewhere back in Egypt:*  
  
Patra: Wha-?!?!Where's CleoBattler??!! Grrrr!!CRYSTALINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*back in the studio*  
  
Alexis: Whoa, did you just hear something?  
  
Crystaline: Huh? Like what?  
  
Alexis: Oh you know, like someone screaming CRYSTALINE!!!  
  
Crystaline: Nope, sorry.  
  
Alexis: Okay, must be imagining things....*leaves for their sugar stash again*  
  
Crystaline: Anyways, as I was saying, don't get scared that I have such a kickin medabot dude!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Don't worry I won't! I have a surprise!! TRANSPORT MEDABOT!!!!! *glow then WHA-?!?!?!METABEE APPEARS!!!*  
  
Crystaline:WHAT?!?!HOW DID YOU GET METABEE?!?!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: I have my ways...  
  
Metabee: HUH?WHAT?!?!HOW DID I GET HERE!!?!!I'M GONNA MISS MY SOAPS!!!..er I mean...heehee  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Metabee, your gonna help me win this robattle!!  
  
Metabee: What?!? No I'm not!!I'm my own medabot!!I'm not gonna help you!!!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Oh, I think you are. Do you know why? Because I can get you access to any soap opera or any episode you want, even episodes from shows that aren't suppossed to air until next year. MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Metabee: DEAL!!LETS GET THIS THING OVER WITH!  
  
Crystaline: WHA-? CHEATER!!!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Oh and what you did was any different?  
  
Crystaline: Shutup!  
  
Mr. Referee(hey he's back!): *appears all of a sudden covered in trash and furiouisly dusting it off*  
  
Crystaline: Hey where've ya been?And..*sniffs air uuugghhh* what happened to you?  
  
Mr. Referee: I would seem that I woke up and found myself in a sac in the garbage recepticale just outside the studio!  
  
Crystaline and MCW: *sweatdrop*  
  
Henry: That's where you told MCW to put the body!!?!???!!Oops,...I-I mean....  
  
Crystaline: Wait ta go! *slaps him upside the head* Oops I mean..ummm *sweatdrop* *looks to MCW for support*Weird huh?  
  
MCW: *big sweatdrop, shrugs in response*  
  
Referee: Yes weird, anyways where was I? Ahh yes! SO it's agreed. I officially declare this an official subbmission robattle, which I shall referee, that's me Mr. Referee! Medafighters ready? Medabots, ROOOOOOOOBATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N couldn't remember exactly what he usually says but it's along those lines right?)  
  
Metabee: Alright let's get this over with!!!I wanna watch my soaps!!! *begins to glow*  
  
Crystaline: NO! The medaforce already? This isn't fair!! CleoBattler do the same thing!!  
  
CleoBattler: Turns into Metabee and begins to glow and prepare for the medaforce too*  
  
Metabee:*powering up complete* Dude I rock! MEDAFORCE!!!!  
  
Crystaline: NOO!  
  
CleoBattler: *uses medaforce too*  
  
*huge flash of light blinding every body*  
  
*few moments later*  
  
*the dust clears and Crystaline is left jaw droppped*  
  
Crystaline: NOOO!!!*looks at the blacken lump that was once CleoBattler* uh oh, umm somebody package this up and send it back to Patra would you? Ummmm..do you think she'll notice?  
  
*amazingly, Metabee is still standing, barely, but still standing none the less*  
  
Crystaline: *jaw dropped*0_0  
  
Mr Referee: Wow!Umm yea, anyways...THE WINNER IS METABEE!!  
  
Metabee: Okay, *very chared* that's done. Now time for my soaps!!!*collapses*  
  
Henry: Uh oh, Ikki's not gonna like this..  
  
Crystaline: He won't mind if we don't tell 'em!  
  
Henry: How can we not tell him you pratically killed his medabot?  
  
Crystaline: Hey MCW!!! Can get this fixed up for me?  
  
MCW: No problem!*takes metabee's body away*  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Not so fast! *points gun at Crystaline's head* I won, so I believe that means...you have to say the disclaimer!Now!  
  
Crystaline: *sighs* Fine, fine. I do not own Medabots nor do I own anything affiliated with it which means *cries for about 10 seconds* I don't own Henry! *face lightens up* but in Alexis fic Reunions Can Be Scary I am married to him!!! YAY!!!*prances around happily then glomps Henry* *ehm* yea where was I? Oh yea, I also don't own Alexis oooorrrrr well I gotta surprise for you...We have a new member to our team of chaos....please welcome Lily!!!!!!  
  
Lily: *walks in eating an icecream cone* Hello!^____^  
  
Crystaline: Hullo Lily, prepared to enjoy the sheer insanity that is my life?  
  
Lily: Sure, why not!!  
  
Crystaline: Cool!  
  
Alexis: Hey Lily, I'll show you where they keep the sugar!!  
  
Lily: Cool, but umm actually, I think I'd rather have some icecream.  
  
Crystaline: *watches them walk off in the direction of her sugar stash* *sighs* I'm not gonna have any sugar left soon!!  
  
Henry: Oh god! Now there's even more of them!  
  
Crystaline: What's the problem with that? *glomps Henry* Hmmm...better start this ficcy huh?Anyways, enjoy!  
  
******************************************* Chapter Four:Why Authoress' Should Not Be Allowed Access To Sugar! *****************************************  
  
*Oh god!Will the fake grins ever cease?...Crystaline: ...not likely*  
  
Crystaline: Hey all!!Welcome back to another exciting (ok not really : P) segment of A full scoop of the Crystaline and Henry Show! With Alexis sprinkles and a Lily cherry on top!!!  
  
*Man are these titles getting bad or is it just me?*  
  
Henry: Another?*reads the title again* Craving icecream or something Crystaline?  
  
Crystaline: Maybe, but it's Lily's fault!! (heehee j/k Lily ;) )  
  
Lily: What did I do? *happily eating a large icecream sundae*  
  
Alexis: Beats me! *presides to eat about a kazillion more pixi stix..(heehee such a big number eh ;) ) * -___^  
  
Henry: So what means of toture do you have planned for today if I might be so bold as to ask?  
  
Crystaline: Henry what have I told you about talking like that? Anyways though, I'm glad you asked me that question. Guess what people! We finally have a guest!!!  
  
Henry: Really?!?! I mean, really? Who is it?  
  
Crystaline: Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you all to please meeeeeeeettt the creator of Medabots ..or so he says, Dr. Aki!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Aki: *strolls in eating a pudding* Oh hello! *gulp*  
  
Crystaline: Hello Dr. Aki !Welcome to our show!!  
  
Dr. Aki: Yes, that's all very well and good, but where's the pudding you promised me you get me?  
  
Crystaline: * mutters lowly and slightly annoyed* You'll get it after the show!  
  
Henry: What do you do? Either kidnap all your guests or bribe them into coming?  
  
Crystaline: Basically, I-I mean, *nervously glances around* I don't know what your talking about!  
  
Henry: Un huh, anyways. Hey wait a minute! Where exactly is Dr. Aki getting all this free pudding from?  
  
Crystaline: Well you see, I kinda sorta, maybe...*gives up and voice comes out a little defeated* promised him he could have as many as he wanted from your store.  
  
Henry: WHAT???!!!!??!ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME FIRED?!!!??!DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'M GONNA GET IN IF MY BOSS FINDS OUT!!!??!! CRYSTALINE YOU'RE REALLY KILLING ME HERE!!!  
  
Crystaline: *looks sad and turns away* I'm sorry Henry! I just wanted to get us a good guest, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I-I *begins crying*  
  
Henry: *knows what might happen if he upsets Crystaline too much*Oh no Crystaline, no it's okay, ummm I'll replace them before my boss even knows.No one will get in touble.  
  
Crystaline: *sniffle* Really? *faces lightens completely happy again* Oh thank you Henry-Chan!!*glomps him*  
  
*Crystaline is handed an Oscar for her excellent performance*  
  
Crystaline: Oh thank you! Thank you! *begins to cry again* I would like to thank my mom and my family and my cat and my hamster and my friends for telling me I truly was insane and I'd like to thank Henry *glomps Henry after saying this* and, and .......  
  
Henry: *cuts in rather annoyed* If your quite finished...  
  
Crystaline: Hey you ruined my big dramatic speech!!!!  
  
Dr Aki: *gulp*  
  
Crystaline: *turns to Dr. Aki.* Are you still here?Hmm well I guess we better interview you then!  
  
Henry: I'll start first! So ummm.. furst I would like to welcome you to the show Dr. Aki!  
  
Dr. Aki: *gulp* Glad *gulp* to be *gulp* here, Henry *gulp* and Crystaline! *gasp* I'm outta pudding!Oh darn, I guess I have to leave now.  
  
Crystaline: Great introduction Henry! *shakes head* Oh no you don't Dr. Aki *snaps fingers and mountain of pudding packets appear next to Dr. Aki* There's still plenty of pudding here! Your not going any where! Now if you don't mind, I have a few questions.  
  
Dr. Aki: Okay, go ahead, *gulp* ask away.  
  
Crystaline: Okay, my first question is..just how much cash do you have?I mean you do own the Medabots coporation, so it must be a lot! (sorry I can't resist)  
  
Dr. Aki: Oh that's a *gulp* simple one!Here! *hands Crystaline a sheet of paper that streaches from his hand all the way out the door and into the parking lot...* *whistles* WOW!That's alot of zeros!!!!  
  
Henry: Let me see that! *grabs the paper from Crystaline* Hmmmm...all this money and you still find that you can never pay me back for all the pudding you take from my store!!!  
  
Dr. Aki: Yea, *nervous smile* About that....  
  
Crystaline: Yes, yes. This is all very well and good but I still have more questions!!  
  
Alexis: Can we see that sheet?  
  
*ALexis and Lily glance over the sheet* *whistle*  
  
Alexis and Lily: WOW!!!  
  
Lily: Hey you know with all that cash we could by a whole lotta icecream!!  
  
ALexis: *nods in agreement* Unhuh , unhuh and Sugar!!!  
  
*Alexis and Lily look at eachother*  
  
Alexis and Lily in unison: PARTY AT DR. AKI'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystaline: A'RIGHT!!I'M THERE!!!!!!!!Oh *ehm* This hostess would like to apologize for that momentary lapse in unprofessionalism. *grabs some pixi stix* WE'LL CELEBRATE LATER!!!  
  
Henry: *sighs* She's gonna kill me!  
  
Crystaline:Henry you complain too much, but then again I can't blame you...I've seen some of the hospital bills your constantly paying. That's why I gotta ask, how are you managing to pay for all those on a salary that i'm assuming is like under minimum wage considering where you work.  
  
Henry: I get by, I mean what hospital bills? Why would I need any? Now that Phantom Renegade guy maybe. But not me!  
  
Crystaline: *cocks eyebrow* Unhuh.  
  
Henry: *glances around nervously at all the security guards Crystaline set up incase guests try to escape*  
  
Crystaline: Don't worry your safe.  
  
Henry: Right, heehee, safe. *thinking: With Crystaline? I doubt it!*  
  
Crystaline: I heard that!  
  
Henry: What? How?  
  
Crystaline: *smirks* Yea anyways, as I was saying...Dr Aki I have another question for you!  
  
Dr. Aki: And what would that be?  
  
Crystaline: Okay, it's very simple : What's with the pudding thing?  
  
Dr Aki: *gulp* *just finishing his 14th pudding packet since being here* What pudding thing?  
  
Everyone: 0_0 *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline:0_0 *jaw dropped* You know! That puddiing problem of yours! I mean you're making Henry, MCW and I broke as we speak!  
  
Dr. Aki: *gulp* *the puddiing pile is depleating as we speak* Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell!  
  
Crystaline: *anime fall* *springs back up again* Ummm...I guess I'll move on to the next question then?  
  
Dr. Aki: Sure why not?  
  
Crystaline: Okay here goes..I know you claim to be Karin's uncle, but sorry I just don't buy it. Soooo I was wondering, just how exactly are you related to Karin?  
  
Dr. Aki: *gulp* Oh, that's another easy one. You see , I'm her mother's, husband's, brother's, father's, son!  
  
Metabee: (hey MCW fixed him! Yea I won't get sued!) hey! This is starting to sound like a sopa opera! Continue I wanna hear more!  
  
Crystaline: Not if I can help it! It's really simply this. He basically said he's her father's brother.  
  
Metabee: Ya well sure, if you wanna get technical!  
  
*****meanwhile somewhere in Egypt a package has just arrived*****  
  
Delivery Dude: Package for a Miss Patra! (A/N sorry don't know last name)  
  
Patra: Thank you! *signs for package*  
  
Delivery Dude: HEY!  
  
Patra: What?  
  
Delivery Dude: My tip!  
  
PAtra: Fine! *tosses the guy a buck*  
  
Delivery Dude: *very dry and sarcastic* Wow! A buck, now I'll be able to put my kids through college and retire early! Oh happy day!*leaves ranting the whole while*  
  
Patra: Wonder what this could be! *opens package* Wha-? *reads note attached to blacken lump*....CRYSTALINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****back in the studio**********  
  
*Alexis and Lily enjoying the refreshements*  
  
Alexis: *stops in the midddle of her pixi stick* Whoa I heard it again!  
  
Lily:* piling toppings on a banana split*Heard what? Oh you mean like somebody screaming CRYSTALINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alexis: Yea that!  
  
Lily: Hmmm...nope must be your imagination!  
  
Alexis: *sighs* Oh well! *mows down on more sugar*  
  
*****Now back to the show******  
  
Crystaline: Well, such enlightening answers Dr. Aki!  
  
Henry: *shakes head*  
  
Dr. Aki: I know *gulp* I know!  
  
Crystaline: You know something I'm bored!  
  
Dr. Aki: Me too!  
  
Crystaline: Well if you excuse me I'm gonna go enjoy some sweet sugary goodness!  
  
Henry: Oh no!  
  
Crystaline: *speeds past everyone and inbetween Alexis and Lily straight to her beautiful sugary stash*  
  
Crystaline: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
MCW: We really shouldn't give her sugar...  
  
*an uncomfortable silence passes as everyone waits in horror as to what can happen after their beloved Authoress really got her hands onto sugar*  
  
*Dr. Aki bravely or possibly foolishly decides to break the silence*  
  
Dr Aki: *ehm* *begins to poorly humm the tune to Henry the 8th*  
  
Crystaline: *ears perk up* Hey! Thanks for reminding me! But how did you know Henry sang that?How do you ev en know it?  
  
Dr. Aki: Henry sang that! And I missed it? I was just humming it cause I like the song!  
  
Crystaline: Riiiiiiiggggghhhhttt!  
  
Dr. Aki: Boy, what i would have given to see that!  
  
Crystaline: You can!!I have it all on tape!  
  
Dr. Aki: Really!?! I want a copy!  
  
Henry: Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Crystaline: And you the viewers can own it too! For the low low price of *mutters incoherently of an outrageous price* you can cherish this memory forever!! Pick up your copies after the show just outside the studio!!!!  
  
Henry: You have got to be the cruelist person on Earth!  
  
Crystaline: You know it!!!!*glomps Henry*  
  
Henry: *sighs*  
  
****************************************  
  
Crystaline:Well I'm afraid that concludes todays segment of Live With Henry! (and the authoress). I truly hope you enjoyed!!!And don't forget that everything done her is completely spur of the moment and nothing is rehised? or prepared in advince? with the aid of *squints* cou cards? Okay! Who the heck wrote this stuff!!! *looks at guy holding the cue cards*  
  
Cue Card Guy: It was you remember! But I think Spyke and Sloan said that you had some speeling and Grammer mistakes they wanted to fix up!  
  
Crystaline: GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SPYKE!!!!!!!!!!!SLOAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Henry: *tries desperately to calm Crystaline down to no ill avail* Well we better go, please review people k? And also could you review her new fic Running so she won't have to hurt me? Thank you and good bye! ^___^  
  
Crystaline: *hyperventalating but slowly calming down decides to huggle Henry to take her mind off it* .:"^____^":. *blushes*  
  
Henry: *blushes* Bye ! ^___^  
  
Crystaline: BYEBYE^___^ 


	5. Chapter Five: Duuuuuuuude!

****************************************** Chapter Five: Duuuuuuuude! ******************************  
  
Authoress' Notes: Hurray! Here's a new chappy finally.  
  
Henry: No kidding! It's been like a week!  
  
Crystaline:Hey, shutup ok! I'm getting over the flu alright and it's been affecting my concentration, plus I've been getting a little side tracked with my other ficcy Running, so sue me : P  
  
Henry: Sorry! Geez some people are sure irritable when they're sick.  
  
Crystaline: I'm not, your just being rude, but oh well I'm in a forgiving mood so I'll let it slide this time, but next time you may not find yourself so lucky...*menacing glare*  
  
Henry: Eep!  
  
Crystaline: *mood lightens and she glomps Henry* ^_____^  
  
Henry: -_-; (Crystaline: Your supposed to smile darn you!) Henry: Fine, *sigh* ^-^ (Crystaline: Much better!)  
  
Crystaline:Hmmm, well I've made you all wait enough as it is, I suppose I should really start this ficcy soon.  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: *bursts in still gloating about latest victory*  
  
Crystaline: *very dry* What no gun today?  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Nope, I thought this tape would pretty much speak for itself and do my work for me. *holds up video tape with label that reads: Crystaline's crushing defeat in robattle last chapter against ..and the names alittle smudged but it's disclaimer gun dudes name..* (Crystaline: How did he fit all that on one label?)  
  
Crystaline: How did you get that?  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: *smirks and motions with his eyes in Henry's direction*  
  
Crystaline: HENRY!!!!!!  
  
Henry: *shrinking fast into a corner trying desperately to make himself look invisible in order to escape the authoress' wrath* I-I t-told you I'd g-get you back for making me sing!  
  
Crystaline: *voice raising higher along with anger*You have exactly 5-4-3-2 *Henry comes running up and (^_____^ YAY!) glomps Crystaline trying desperately to get her to forgive him before it's too late*  
  
Henry: *ranting and glomping Crystaline (wow what a switch!)  
  
Crystaline: *big blushy* ^________________________^ *embarassed giggles* *ehm* yea, Henry, I swear if you weren't one of the several bishounen on my list to obsess over, I swear you'd be in a world of torture right about now.That and if you didn't look so pathetically adorable right now.  
  
Henry: *sighs* I know, I know!  
  
Crystaline: ^__________^ A'right, I guess your forgiven.  
  
Henry: Thank you!  
  
Crystaline: *turns in disclaimer gun dude's direction* Now, as for you, it would seem that Henry's on my side again sooo *snaps fingers and a large frying pan appears in Henry's hand, (^___^ my fav weapon! and less messy than some -__^)* *snaps fingers again and several security gaurds appear* Sick 'em boys!!!!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*accidently drops tape and it smashes into a million pieces (YAY!)*  
  
*MWAHAHAHAHAHA he's being chased away*  
  
Crystaline: *watches as Disclaimer Gun Dude runs away in fear* Now, just to spite him, I think I will say the disclaimer! Okay, you should already know this but hey, I do not own Medabots or any of it's character or components, got that?Nothing belongs to me! Not medabots or anything affiliated with it! So please do not sue!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude; *being chased frantically around the room by a now deranged Henry weilding Crystaline's frying pan and several security guards* (Crystaline: Maybe I shouldn't have given him that...*ponders* Oh well! XD )  
  
Henry: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!*chasing disclaimer gun dude around*  
  
Crystaline: Grrr!!Henry stop stealing my lines! I'm the insane one remember!  
  
Everyone else; *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: A'right I can handle this!*glomps Henry as he runs by* Stopped ya!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: @-@ ugggghhh x-X  
  
Crystaline: *mock concern* Oh no! I think he's dead!  
  
Henry: Well how are we gonna tell?  
  
Crystaline: There's only one scientific and logical way, LET'S POKE 'EM WIT A STICK!!!*grabs stick* *poke poke* *poke poke*...uh oh! *no movement* Ummm....maybe I'll just start the fic...  
  
***************************************** Chapter Five: Duuuuuuuude! *******************************  
  
Crystaline: Hmmm, *looks around the room* say, where's Alexis and Lily?  
  
Everyone else: *shrugs*  
  
Crystaline: Anyone know? *crickets* Anyone?  
  
Everyone including Crystaline and Henry: *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: Uh oh, we gotta start the show.  
  
*****somewhere lost in the world of fanfiction (so discriptive XD)*****  
  
Lily: Are you sure this is the way back to the studio?  
  
Alexis: I'm positive, we just turn left here and...  
  
**dark magician from Yu-Gi-Oh fandom walks by*  
  
Lily: Ummm, I think we went a little to far...  
  
Alexis: Don't be ridiculous, I know exactly where we're going.  
  
**the five gundam pilots walk by straight outta Gundam Wing fandom(Crystaline: *drools,* ahhh the gundam boys so cute! Heehee all five: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre! *drools some more* *ehm* where was I? Henry: Hey! Crystaline: Wow! I think I actually made Henry jealous!!*glomps him* *ehm* yea..) **  
  
*Lily and Alexis watch them pass by** (Crystaline: Hey girls! Watch it! They're mine too!! *sighs* I wish..)  
  
Lily: Oh yea, way to far!  
  
Alexis: *sweatdrop* N-nothing to worry about!  
  
**a few micellaneous children's televison show characters can be seen coming up in the distance***(Crystaline: RA help us!!!!)  
  
Alexis and Lily: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*run away faster than humanly possible*  
  
Miscellanious Childrens Char #1: Remeber boys and girls, we must all learn to care and share!!  
  
Miscellanious Childrens Char#2: Love and friendship are the key to happiness and peace!(Crystaline: NO IT'S NOT!!!Everyone: 0_0 *anime fall*)  
  
Miscellanious Childrens Char#3: I need a hug!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Crystaline: *crying and screaming* Make it stop!!Dear lord, somebody please make it stop!!!)  
  
Crystaline: *magically appears outta nowhere weilding her trademark frying pan of death* DIE EVIL SATANIC AND FREAKISH MUTATIONS OF NATURE!!!!!!!!!!!!*begins to beat them all off with her frying pan*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Lily: She's lost it!  
  
Alexis: Unhuh, unhuh *nods in agreement*  
  
Crystaline:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!!Well, looks like my work here is done! *snaps fingers and is back in studio*  
  
Alexis and Lily: WAIT!!! Too late...  
  
Alexis: How are we gonna get outta here?  
  
Lily: Don't ask me! You're the one who said you knew where you were going.  
  
Alexis: *sweatdrop* Oh I do, I do! I guess we just do what she did, now lets snap our fingers.  
  
*snap snap* *frustrated*  
  
Alexis: *nervous* hehee maybe we gotta try again?  
  
*snap snap*.....*snap snap* *snap sanp* *snapsnapsnap* SNAp snap SNAP* SNAPSNAP*  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
**************back in studio************  
  
Crystaline: Hullo Everyone! And welcome back to another addition of: Crystaline Takes On Medabots with my wonderful co-host (Henry: HOST!!SHE'S THE CO-HOST!) Henry, and the great stylings of Alexis and Lily *glances around the room sadly they're not back yet* *nervous* ..hopefully.  
  
Henry: Where do you get these titles?  
  
Crystaline: Oh you know, here there, around.  
  
Henry; *cocks eyebrow* Unhuh riiiiigghtt.  
  
*suddenly Alexis and Lily burst into the room*  
  
Alexis: Gahh!*looks down at arm to find children char still hugging arm* Can I borrrow that? *takes Crystaline's frying pan and beats the heck out the thing till it falls off her arm* Much better! Hey we made it!  
  
Crystaline: Where were you?  
  
Lily: Oh no where special...  
  
Crystaline: Unhuh,  
  
MCW: They got lost!  
  
Alexis and Lily: NO WE DIDN'T!!!  
  
Alexis:'Sides, even if we did get lost, which we didn't it was only cause someone sent us out on a sugar run!  
  
Crystaline: Hehee ...I don't know what your talking about, which reminds me, did you get it?  
  
Everyone Else: *anime fall*  
  
Lily: Yea, *tosses the bag to Crystaline*  
  
Crystaline: A'right!! *looks in bag* HEY!!!SOME OF IT'S MISSING!!!*looks at Alexis who is innocently looking around the room and whistling*  
  
Alexis: What?  
  
Crystaline: Grrr!!*mutters something incoherent about it being so hard to find good help and something about precious sugar*  
  
Henry: *sighs* Now maybe we can get on wit the show?  
  
Crystaline:NEVA!!! *notices Henry looking pathetic* Awww!! Fine I guess we can..  
  
MCW:Wait!I have an annoucement!!  
  
Crystaline:Which would be?  
  
MCW: I finally have a new name to go by!  
  
Crystaline: Which is?  
  
MCW: That's the problem, we finally got people to request via review names for me, sadly we don't know which one to pick. We recieved one from Alexis which was George, and the other was Rick from Yami Kaiba (Crystaline: Hey you like Yu-Gi-Oh! Me too! Cool name!) Could poeple please review and vote for one?  
  
Crystaline: Good idea! So people at the end of this chappy vote for which name you like better George or Rick! We'll post the results in the next chappy.  
  
MCW: Yea, so *sniffle* get your votes in please! I don't wanna go another day without a name!  
  
Crystaline: Okay now that that's taken care of *looks sympathetically at MCW for a moment before continueing* it's time we bring out another guest!!!  
  
Henry: Really?  
  
Crystaline: Yep, really!MCW if you wouldn't mind!  
  
MCW: Sure thing! *begins dragging in one of the smaller burlap sacks*  
  
Henry: Who's in there?  
  
Crystaline: See for yourself!*begins pulling the string that keeps the sack tied up*  
  
*With a great burst of energy Rintaro bursts outta the sack*  
  
Rintaro: DUUUUUDE!!This is soo cool!I am on TV?Are you who I think you are? Dude this rocks!!  
  
Crystaline: Hullo Rintaro!  
  
Rintaro: Dude! Hey where am I? Is that Henry? Dude what are you doin' here?  
  
Henry: Umm, I'm here doing my show which your making a guest appearance on! Your here for us to interview!  
  
Crystaline: *ehm* It's our show!  
  
Henry: Actually you gave it too me so- *recieves death glares from Crystaline* *sighs*it's our show.  
  
Rintaro: Riiiiiiiiiiiggghht! Ummm, whose that?  
  
Crystaline: *jaw-dropped* WHA-? How can you not know who I am? We were just talking yesterday in the 24 HopMart!  
  
Rintaro: Oh yea, you're the chick who was bugging the heck outta Henry when he was working yesterday right?  
  
Henry: *laughs* That would be her!  
  
Crystaline: Shutup Henry! Anyway yea that was me, and don't call me a chick!  
  
Rintaro: And your the one who put me in this sack.  
  
Crystaline: Hey, what can I say, heehee *nervous silence*  
  
Rintaro: Wait a minute! Did he just call you Crystaline? When I talked to you at the HopMart Henry said your name was Crystal Ineiko!  
  
Crystaline and Henry: *both extremely nervous* Heehee well about that...*looks to Henry for support and also to scold him for being careless* Oh darn it all Rintaro, now I have to give out a spoiler for my other fic!! You see my name is Crystaline Ikoda, but later on in the the fic Running I go by Crystal Ineiko...  
  
Rintaro: Why?  
  
Crystaline: Because *eyeing all the guards on set nervously*  
  
Rintaro: It's not like your hiding from some one or anything..  
  
Crystaline: Yea, haha right...well now that that's done *looks at Henry hoping he'll help her change the subject*  
  
Rintaro: Oh by the way, Henry also said your a nucience! (A/N..sp?)  
  
Crystaline: *face goes completely red* WHAT!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!  
  
Henry: Hehe joke?  
  
Rintaro: And he also said that you were a real menace to society when you got your hands on sugar.  
  
Crystaline: Oh he did he?  
  
Henry:*desperately etching his way towards the door*  
  
Crystaline: *ehm* *snaps fingers*  
  
*gaurd grabs Henry*  
  
Rintaro: But I think he has a crush on you!  
  
Crystaline: REALLY?!?!??!!*SEVERE BLUSHING* *comes running at warp speed and orders her guard to drop Henry so she can glomp him*Oh Henry-chan do you really have a crush on me? *snuggling him*  
  
Henry: Would it get me outta trouble if I said I did?  
  
Crystaline: You bet!! *snuggling Henry*  
  
Henry:*blushing* Well than yea I guess..  
  
Crystaline: ^_________________________^ *hearts in eyes*  
  
Rintaro: Uhh, dudes?  
  
Crystaline: Oh yes, yes quite right! Rintaro dude! I gots a question for yez! (such proper grammer : P)  
  
Rintaro: Okay dude-er dudette? What is it?  
  
Crystaline: Okay little short dude, what's with you? You talk funny man!! Who uses dude in every sentence dude?  
  
Henry: Uhhh... *raises finger to say something but is glomped by everyone else as they cover his mouth so as not to get them all in more trouble*Henry: *is crushed by all the people that pounced on him* Henry: x .X  
  
Rintaro: I dunno what yea mean.  
  
Crystaline: Oh you now dude, how you say all that weird stuff and you always saying dude! You gotta know what I mean dude!  
  
Rintaro: Nope sorry dude!  
  
Crystaline: *sighs* fine whatever, I give up! I'm going on a sugar break!  
  
Henry: NO!!!!Somebody stop her!!  
  
MCW: Nope sorry she's the boss!  
  
Alexis: *talking with Lily* Yea sorry, you want us to get tortured as much as you?  
  
Lily: *chatting about something random with Alexis* Yea, we like things the way they are! I mean it's all you can eat here, and as an added bonus we get to torture which ever cast member we want! Just as long as we remember tht we can't have you, cause you're hers!(A/N that reminds me...Alexis, Lily I need to know which character you wanna help me torture and which is your fav, and wether or not you'd like to glomp them, yea ok anyways)  
  
Henry:WHAT!!??SHE SAID I WAS HERS? *reminded of what he was doing*Oh god I gotta stop Crystaline !*sees her outta the corner of his eye nearly at the sugar* NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Crystaline: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*comes down and sits next to Henry again* *in a slightly sugar-high tone* Now, let's finish this interview!!  
  
Henry: It's a commercial break!!  
  
Crystaline: Oh okay, sooo Rintaro..*begins conversation with him*  
  
Rintaro: blah blah blah blah DUDE!!blah blah  
  
Crystaline: yada yada DUDE yada HENRY yada blah blah  
  
Rintaro: Dude blah blah dude blah dude yada yada blah dude!!  
  
Crystaline: blah blah yada yada etc...  
  
*ten mins pass by*  
  
Henry: *sigh*  
  
Rintaro: Oh dude! That reminds me! You all know about my hero Hikaru Agata right? The greatest medafighter in Japan?  
  
Crystaline: *glances over at Henry* Yea, I knew 'em...  
  
Rintaro: I can't believe they think he's responsible for the 10 days of darkness, but I know he didn't do it! Hikaru Agata's the best!!  
  
Crystaline: I don't believe he did it either *looks at Henry than turns away* *but rolls her eyes at last remark* yea, he was good I guess..  
  
Rintaro: Good? He was the best!  
  
Crystaline: Unhuh...  
  
Rintaro: *begins ranting about "the great Hikaru Agata" and how he's so great and yada yada*  
  
Crystaline: *rolls eyes especially when she glances over to see Henry hanging onto Rintaro's every word and fighting back the urge to correct him when he gets a few of his facts wrong*  
  
Crystaline: Oh brother! *ehm* don't you think it's time you left Rintaro? I mean Kantaroth is probably waiting and everything...  
  
Rintaro: But I just got here!!  
  
Crystaline: Oh but I think you may have over stayed your welcome *glares become venomous*  
  
Rintaro: Eep!! Dude!! Look at the time!! Uhh, bye!!!!  
  
Crystaline: Hmmm, much better! *glomps Henry*  
  
Henry: -_-; my only fan too...  
  
Crystaline: Hey that's not true and you know it!  
  
Henry: *sighs* Whatever  
  
Crystaline: Oh your just mad cause I made Rintaro go away before he could finish his ranting about "the Great Hikaru Agata" well tough! *glomps Henry*  
  
*********************************************** Crystaline:Another chappie finished!!So what did ya think, review it! Like it, flame it. Whatever same dif to me. Oh, and don't forget to vote for MCW's new name, either Rick or George!! Well until then Cya!!! *glomps Henry* REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Chapter Six: No Cameras Please!

************************************* Chapter Six: No Cameras Please! ****************************  
  
Authoress' Notes: Finally! Back again! *sigh* Gomen, I'm so so sorry it takes me so long to update these things...I've just been soo busy! MAN! *ehm**blushes* Oh and before I forget, a note to N/A, first of all thank you for the review, well thank you to everyone for their reviews, but yea, first of all thank you so much for saying Henry and I were Kawaii together. It's so true!!! *prances around happily and glomps her Henry-Chan*  
  
Henry: -_-; How can we possibly be kawaii together when we aren't even "together"?  
  
Crystaline: How can you say that? And after you gave me this no less! *holds up her ring finger revealing a WHA-? WEDDING BAND!!* (Crystaline: *smirks* heehee ~_^)  
  
Henry: *nervous jaw dropped* 0_0U How the heck did you get that?  
  
Crystaline: Well since we are married in two fics as it is, and we even have a daughter in one, I figured I should look the part! (Crystaline: Thanks go out yet again to Alexis and Lily^_^)  
  
Henry: *sighs* *sweatdrop* *blush* But-  
  
Crystaline: No times for buts!*glomps Henry* We have a fic to do, now let me finish what I was trying to say!...  
  
Henry: I-  
  
Crystaline: Now, N/A about what you said in your review, if you're really serious 'bout wanting to be in my fic, than that's no prob, new memebers are always welcome, that is if they're truly brave enough to join the madness...heehee anyways all yez need to do is give me some quick stats on yourself and I'll be glad to add you! Glad you asked! Anyways I gotta get on with the fic...  
  
Disclaimer:(heehee ~_^ DIsclaimer Gun Dude's in traction in the hospital, but I might as well do it anyways..) Hmmm, I guess that well, hmmm, ummm,  
  
Henry: Crystaline, you're avoiding doing the disclaimer again!  
  
Crystaline: No I'm not!! It's just that well, you see...  
  
MCW: (Crystaline: MCW what are you doing? The votes are in!! Thank you to everyone who voted!! MCW, your new name is.........drumroll please? *drumroll can be heard* Thankyou!..... GEORGE!!!Now, let's try this again...)  
  
George: I see, if Crystaline says the disclaimer, then she'll have to admit that she doesn't own Henry, well not technically anyways...  
  
Crystaline: *nods sadly*  
  
Henry: What do you mean not technically? She doesn't own me period!!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
George:*nervous*......whatever you say Henry..*glances nervously at Crystaline's ring finger again* whatever you say.  
  
Henry: FINE!! You know what? I'll read the disclaimer!  
  
Crystaline: Really Henry-Chan? You'll do that for me?  
  
Henry: *sighs and shakes head* I'll read it, that's all I said. Okay here goes: Crystaline does not own Medabots, nor does she own anyone or anything related or affiliated with it. Including, although few might try to argue to the contrary; me!  
  
Crystaline: V_V. Why must you continue to bring that up in my face?  
  
Henry: To try and prove to you that I'm not yours!  
  
Crystaline: *sighs* You're right Henry,  
  
Henry: I-I am?  
  
CRystaline: Yes, you are. I do not own you in the legal sense, *grins* but you'll always be my Henry-Chan!!!  
  
Henry: *sighs* I should have known she'd throw something like that in..  
  
Crystaline: Well, on with the fic! *glomps Henry*\"^__^"\  
  
*************************** Chapter Six: No Cameras please! *********************  
  
Crystaline: Hullo yet again! And welcome to another sugar-coated (Henry:No kidding!) funfilled (Crystaline and Henry: YEA RIGHT!) Episode ooooffff Crystaline Rules the World And You Are All Her Servants and-and *rants* Er- *ehm* I mean *coughs nervously* Welcome to another lovely addition ooofff Crystaline Versus the World, with the help of my wonderful and faithful bishounen Henry,(everyone else: *Anime fall*) and our dear mischeifmakers themselves; Alexis and Lily!!!  
  
Henry: her faithful bishounen?  
  
Crystaline: Take a bow please Alexis, Lily.  
  
Alexis and Lily: *bows*^____^  
  
Henry: Man, you people all get stranger and stranger, *thinking: so do theses titles!*  
  
Crystaline: Hey! Quiet Henry-Chan! *glomps him* 'Sides these are excellent titles, which took lots of talent and creativity.  
  
Henry: Whatever. Hey! How do you keep reading my thoughts?  
  
Crystaline: *matter-o-factly* Authoress Powers! Heehee Henry-Chan I'm telepathic!  
  
Henry: Telepathic?  
  
Crystaline: Yea! Duh! It means you can read minds! Hello!? Oh and I'm also telekinetic meaning I can manipulate things with my mind, so I'd be careful what you do Henry-Chan!  
  
Henry: Eep! .......Hey wait a minute. No your not! 'Sides telekinesis only allows you to move things, not manipulate them!  
  
Crystaline: That's what you think.MAybe not usually, but I'm using authoress powers right now, so a long as I have this keyboard...*keyboard magically appears out of Crystaline's pocket*  
  
*sweatdrop*0_0 How does she do that?****  
  
Crystaline: ~_^ heehee gotta love those authoress/author powers right people?  
  
Lily: You bet! *snaps fingers and Duo from Gundam WIng appears*  
  
Lily: YAY!!! *hugs Duo* (Crystaline: *sighs* A'right Lily, I suppose I can give you one beautiful bishy, heehee ~_^ enjoy him! You two look so kawaii together, especially in your ficcy!Say, ...maybe we could split the other four gundam pilots up equally if you like? As long as I get Trowa or Quatre!!!Either will do!! *ehm* yea..Henry: HEy! Crystaline: ^-^ I think I made Henry jealous! *glomps him* Don't worry Henry-chan , I stilll love you! Henry: -_-; lucky me...Crystaline: *ehm* where were we?)  
  
Alexis: *looks on dissapointed she's got nothing to do..* Hey! I know! *snaps fingers and Spyke appears along with a large frying pan floating in the air waiting for Alexis to grab it*  
  
Alexis: *grins evilly* Hey Spyke!*gripping frying pan above Spyke's head menacingly* *insert more maniacal laughter here*(Crystaline: k!........MWAHAHAHA Everyone except Lily, Crystaline, Alexis and SPyke: *big sweatdrop*)  
  
Spyke: AHHHH!! *runs away followed closely by Alexis and one of the extra frying pans Crystaline always makes sure to have on hand incase she's misplaced her trademark "Frying Pan Of Death" *(Crystaline: Which will neva happen!! *Storkes her frying pan lovingly* *ehm* where were we?)  
  
(Crystaline: MWAHAHAHAA Well, I hope I've made both of you ladies happy for the time being, well till I get some better material anyways...heeehee ~__^)  
  
Henry: Shall we continue now?  
  
Crystaline: Not quite yet, *glomps Henry and huggles him* Now we can continue! *still huggling Henry*  
  
Henry: *Sigh*  
  
Crystaline: NOw poeple, guess what? We have yet another guest!!  
  
Ikki: *appears out of no where*Oh please tell me it's Karen!!  
  
Crystaline: *rolls eyes and glances at Ikki* *stated dryly* Fat chance.  
  
Koji: *Appears out of nowhere* Back off you riff raff! The Lovely Karen is mine!!  
  
Crystaline: *rolls eyes again and lets out over exagerated sigh of annoyance* You two are pathetic!  
  
Ikki And Koji: *shouting* STAY OUT OF IT!!!  
  
Crystaline:*Angered and seems a bit larger and more menacing then usual* HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME!!!  
  
Ikki and Koji: *Shrink* eeep!  
  
Crystaline: I was going to try and be nice to you 2, but now, you two now must leave. First for Ikki, *Snaps fingers*  
  
TENRIYO!!!  
  
Ikki: *Spins around to see a very angry Coach Mountain*  
  
Ikki: *nervous*  
  
Coach Mountain: Tenriyo!! What do you think you're doing!?!?!?!?! Guest staring on a television show when you should be in school doing your work!!  
  
Ikki: But-but there's no school today!  
  
Coach Mountain: And that's exactly the kind of atitude that causes you to do poorly in life! Now you will give me *names off some randomly large number* pushups and *names another* laps around the studio until you learn to think otherwise!! You're gonna water this studio with your sweat until I can swim in it!  
  
Ikki: AHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs away*  
  
Crystaline: Eww! Hey, don't mess up my studio! And Ikki, stay away from all electrical appliances!!..... Hmmm, *grins evilly* That's one down, *snaps fingers* *in sing-song voice* Oh Koji,  
  
Koji: What?  
  
Crystaline: *grins evilly again* Turn around.  
  
Koji: *turns around and comes face to face with a HUGE spider!*  
  
Crystaline: *smirks*  
  
Koji; *delayed reaction* ...*face has those lil blue lines and beads of sweat are building all over his brow* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *prepares to run away faster than lightning but faints instead*  
  
Crystaline:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: 0_0U  
  
Crystaline: *turns to face the crumpled up Koji body* Uh, clean-up crew take care of this would you?  
  
****George and a few other MCW's come in and sweep away Koji's body with a broom***  
  
Henry: *Sweatdrop* Crystaline!!  
  
Crystaline: What? They'll be fine!! *watches Ikki run by and being chased by Coach Mountain then collapsing* Uh, you might wanna get that too guys...  
  
Coach Mountain: *turns to Crystaline* Why aren't you in class young lady?!?  
  
Crystaline: Okay, first of all, there's no school right now, secondly I don't even go to your school!! And thirdly, you were not given permission to talk to me like that!! How dare you!! Of all the impertanance!!You shall pay...hmmmm.... *sing-song voice again* Oh guuuaaarrds...*snaps fingers and Coach Mountain finds himself being carried away by several large security guards*  
  
Coach Mountain: NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Crystaline: Hmmm, much better!  
  
Everyone else: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, is that we have another guest..George if you wouldn't mind?  
  
George: Sure!! *drags in a kicking and screaming sack*  
  
Sack: (well the sack isn't technically talking but you get the point..) Let me out of here!!! I swear if you don't let me out right now I'll- I'll ...well you won't like it!! I'm a great reporter, you'll regret this, as soon as it hits the press, you'll be in so much trouble!!  
  
Crystaline: *sighs and shakes head* Well I suppose...  
  
Henry: IS that..?  
  
Crystaline: *sigh*yes! *pulls the string of the sack and a flash erupts from the bag, followed by Erika*  
  
Erika: *immediately starts taking snap shots and asking questions a mile a minute* (I heard this expression once, i wasn't completely positive on what it meant then, and I'm not completely positive on what it means now...but i'm using it!...lol ~__^)  
  
Crystaline: *is blinded by flash* ARRGGH!! Umm, Erika, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't do that again. I hate having my picture taken..*mutters: mostly for security reasons.* *glances at guards again*  
  
Erika: Huh? *looks in Crystaline's direction* Who are you? *snaps some photos* Why are you here? Come to think about it, whay am I here? Is that Henry? *continues to ask question and snap photos much to Crystaline's disapproval*  
  
Crystaline: *is blinded yet again by flash* GRRR!!! *becomes bigger and face is dark as she looks totally monstrously evil soto speak, why? who knows*Erika, I asked you if you would kindly cease and decist with those wretched picture takings of yours before I have to do something drastic!!*yelling at Erika*  
  
Erika: *sweatdrop* *shrinks slightly*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Alexis: Wow, she really does hating getting her picture taken.  
  
(Crystaline: I kid you not I swear! I hate getting my picture taken so much, that my old teacher last year, along with about 7 students had to tackle and restrain me so they could get my photo..pathetic, no?)  
  
Henry: Back on topic..  
  
Crystaline: Shutup! *ehm,* Anyways as I was saying, Erika, welcome to the show!  
  
Erika: *snapping photos all over the studio and pestering everyone with annoying questions*  
  
Crystaline: *sweatdrop* Er- umm Erika? Why don't you have a seat?  
  
Erika: Sure, but only if I can get an exclusive interview with you!  
  
Crystaline: Actually, I am here to interview you.  
  
Erika: Huh? Umm okay, I guess I could do that...who are you anyways?  
  
Crystaline: *slightly annoyed* Why is everyone forgetting who I am?! I was just talking to you all the other day in the 24HopMart!! ANd you've even met me before that!!  
  
Erika: Oh yea, right...you're the chick who was bugging the heck out of Henry right!  
  
Henry: Yep! That was her!  
  
Crystaline: *really annoyed* Shutup Henry!!  
  
Henry: Eep!  
  
Crystaline: Why does everyone keep saying that?! First of all, I am not a "chick" that would be what that dude sells one the corner of the street when he's not selling rabbits or saying something philosophical, now do I look like I have wings and feathers to you?!  
  
Erika: Umm no, *shakes head*  
  
Crystaline: Secondly, I was not bugging the heck out of Henry!!  
  
Erika: Unhuh, whatever. Now, I ask again, who exactly are you, I don't remember your name.  
  
Crystaline: GRR!!! *close to ripping her hair out*  
  
Erika: *snaps fingers* Now I know! Henry said you name was Crystal Ineiko right?  
  
Crystaline: yep! That's my name don't wear it out!  
  
Erika: Yea, say, I never did get that exclusive interview with you, that you promised. I turned around to look at Ikki, and when I looked back, you had bolted out of the store.  
  
Crystaline: *nervous* hehe yea, about that...  
  
Rintaro: *suddenly appears out of nowhere* Nonuh! That's not her name dude. When I was having an interview with her yesterday, she said her name was Crystaline Ikoda, that's her real name, but she goes around as Crystal Ineiko. You know why I think she does dude? I think she's on the run from some dudes and-and...*mouth is covered by a nervous Crystaline who quickly snaps her fingers and have security take care of her problem*  
  
Crystaline: *nervous* heehee thank you for that enlightening philosophy Rintaro, maybe I'll take you up on it sometime, now, I believe that should be enough for now so..  
  
Rintaro: *Is hauled off by security gaurds*DUUUUUDE NOOO!  
  
Crystaline: *guards eye her curiously before leaving* Whew! That was close!  
  
Erika: *ears perk up* What was close? *snaps more photos* Who are you reallly? You say your Crystal Ineiko, but everyone here has called you Crystaline, now I thought Crystaline Ikoda was dead, and had died eight years ago, or at least gone missing anyways. Then you showed up recently, isn't it funny it was around the same time that new thief who always shows up The Phantom Renegade in action and calls herself The Teenage Vampiress...they say she has some connection to the missing Crystaline Ikoda you know..  
  
Crystaline: *really nervous* Yea, haha, funny huh? That sure is weird..  
  
Henry:*leans in and whispers to Crystaline: and you thought I slipped up alot?  
  
Crystaline: Shush!  
  
Erika: Hmm, *sees this as an opportunity* And what's all this whispering about? Is there something you'd like to tell us? And what exactly is the relationship between you two anyways, Crystaline, Henry, care to ellaborate? *holds microphone up while Brass tapes in the background, hmmm, she's being unusually quiet, even for her..*  
  
Henry and Crystaline: *taken off guard**blushing and both really nervous and embarrased* Ummm, hehe *nervous laugh and nervous coughs can be heard emitting from both of them* *ehm*  
  
Crystaline: *snaps back into reality, or perhaps after reading her answer, fantasy?* happily engaged thank you!  
  
Henry: *snaps back in from somewhere lost in thoughts* (Crystaline: Hmmm, I wonder what he was thinking, but I don't think I'll use my telepathy, let's just see how he answers..)  
  
Henry: There is absolutely nothing going on between us! Or relationship is completely business, well we are firends but other than that..  
  
Crystaline: 0_0!!!!!!!!!WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!You weren't supposed to answer like that Henry-chan!!! *considers taking every thing to an overly dramatic level*  
  
Erika: Hmmm, this is getting us no where!! I think I'll ask around..*wanders off followed closely by Brass and her camera*  
  
Crystaline and Henry: *awkward silence passes by, both are blushing*  
  
Crystaline: Umm, *ehm* glad that's over...for now anyways.  
  
Henry: Our guest is gone! Now what are we supposed to do?  
  
Crystaline: Ummm, improvise?  
  
Henry: Improvise?  
  
Crystaline: Yea, you know improvise: to compose, perform or say extemporaneously || to select, make or provide (a substitute for something not available) || v.i. to compose, perform or speak extemoraneously || to select, make or provide a susbstitute for something not available || ( mus., with 'on') to use (a composition) as the basis of free invention [F. improviser]..you know that! (Crystaline: all definitions are courtesy of my Webster's dictionary)  
  
Henry: *smacks self in forehead and groans* I know what it means!  
  
Crystaline: Well, then why did you ask?  
  
Henry: I- uh! It useless, *sigh* I give up!  
  
Crystaline: Oh, don't say that! *huggles Henry* ^-^  
  
***somewhere in the studio***  
  
Erika: *talking to one of the MCW's* And you're sure you don't know anything about "Crystaline" or where she came from?  
  
MCW #1: *shakes head*  
  
Erika: I don't suppose you'd know what's gonig on between her and Henry at least would you?  
  
MCW #1: *Shakes head again*  
  
Erika: *sigh* Oh well, on to the next person I guess..*turns to another MCW* What about you? Know anything?  
  
MCW #2: *shakes head sadly*  
  
Erika: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? *Spots Geroge* Aha! He'll have some answers!  
  
George: Erika, does Crystaline know your wandering around?  
  
Erika: Yes! Now, I have some questions I'd like to ask you!  
  
Geroge: 0_0 ...umm okay.  
  
Erika: I hear that you are Crystaline's right hand-man, that's why I have to ask...do you know the relationship between Henry and Crystaline?  
  
******Back in the filming area******  
  
Crystaline: *ears perk up* Did you just hear that?  
  
Henry: Hear what?  
  
Crystaline: It sounds like someone is questioning our love!  
  
Henry: 0_0U..our love? What love?  
  
Crystaline: Hmmm, can't they just understand that we are in love?  
  
Henry: We are? Wait a minute! No we're not!  
  
Crystaline: *sniff* You're so mean to me Henry-chan!! *turns away and considers crying dramtically*  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
******back in the studio some where out there******  
  
George: *can some how feel the essence of Crystaline ready to peirce the soul of anyone who dares to say Henry's not hers* Ummm..*Is hit by the feeling of a nervous Henry ready to argue against anyone who agrees with Crystaline*  
  
George: Ummm, I plead the fifth!  
  
Erika: WHAT?! You can't do that!? Can he do that?! *truns to Brass*  
  
Brass: *shrugs* *Still filming* Perhaps Miss Erika, no one knows the answer to that question, maybe not even Miss Crystaline or Henry.  
  
Erika: *frustrated she can't get the scoop she wants* *whines* But somebody has to know!!  
  
George: Sorry.  
  
Erika: Hmmm, *sees Spyke run by, being chased by Alexis* *stops Alexis when she runs past*  
  
Alexis: Hey! What's the big idea?! *holding the frying pan high in the air ready to strike*  
  
Erika: I'd like to ask you a few questions if you wouldn't mind.  
  
Alexis: Can't you see I'm kinda busy here?!?!  
  
Erika: But it will just take a minute! *snaps some pictures of a stunned Alexis*  
  
Alexis: Ummmm, 0_0U *still holding the frying pan high in the air*  
  
Erika: *Starts asking Alexis a million questinos at once*  
  
Alexis: *sweatdrop* *considers slamming the frying pan down no Erika*  
  
Erika: *frustrated she can't get the answers she wants out of Alexis* Okay, that should be enough here! *runs towards where you can see Lily hugging Henry in the distance*  
  
Lily: ^-^ *hugging Duo*  
  
Duo: -_-; *Sweatdrop* (Henry: I know how you feel pal! *being hugged by a Crystaline who is still disapointed with him, but couldn't resist a chance to huggle him* Henry: I thought you were mad at me? Crystaline: I am! See, my face is very dissapointed in you! Henry: Well then why are you hugging me? Crystaline: Well, why not? Everyone else: *Sweatdrop and anime fall*)  
  
Lily: heehee bishy's are great aren't they? (Crystaline: You know it!)  
  
Duo: Why am I here? (Crystaline: 'Cause I said so! That's why!)  
  
Duo: T-T;  
  
Lily: Don't look so sad Duo! After the show, Crystaline, Henry, you and me are all going on a double date! We're going out for ice cream! We're gonna meet Alexis there!  
  
(Henry: I never agreed to that! You don't need any more sugar Crystaline! Well actually, none of you need any more sugar.. Crystaline: Sure you agreed to it! 'Sides ice cream isn't sugar! Henry: It's not huh? Crystaline: Nope! *shakes head* It's dairy! Henry: *Sigh* Well enlighten us Crystaline, what flavour would you get? Crystaline: Deluxe Cotton Candy! DUH! Henry: -_-; I shoulda know..)  
  
Erika: Hi! Your Lily right?  
  
Lily: *nods*  
  
Erika: ANd who are you?  
  
Lily: *Smiles* This Duo! He's my bishy!  
  
Duo: -_-; YOUR bishy?  
  
Lily: Unhuh! ~_^  
  
Erika: But aren't you from Gundam Wing?  
  
Duo: *nods* unhuh!  
  
Erika: Well then why are you here?  
  
Duo: *sighs*Crystaline tricked me into signing a contract.  
  
Erika: What kind of contract?  
  
Duo: *looks at Lily* I'd rather not talk about it..  
  
Erika: 0_0; *remembers the task at hand* Lily, I'm here to ask youif you know anything about Crystaline, like where she came from, who she really is, or what's the deal with her and Henry... *looks over to see Henry trying to coax Crystaline inot forgiving him, and get her to stop clingly violently to his arm*  
  
Lily: *hugging DUo* Can't you see I'm alittle busy here?!  
  
Erika: GRRR!!!  
  
Lily: 'sides I dunno anything about her 'cept I think she engaged her self to Henry.. (Henry: We are not engaged! Crystaline: Yes we are Henry-chan! *Cries again* Henry: *sweatdrop* I-I'm sorry Crystaline..*doesn't want to make Crystaline too upset with him because that is dangerous, trys to calm her down*)  
  
Erika: So you don't know anything?!?!  
  
Lily: *Shakes head* sorry!  
  
Erika: GRRR!!! DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone: *shakes head in response*  
  
Erika: *Sigh*  
  
**********back in filming area*******  
  
Crystaline: *acting like a total drama queen*  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop* *trying to cheer Crystaline up* Crystaline, please don't cry, I-I ummm....here! *hugs Crystaline!*  
  
Crystaline: ^___________^ Well, they say when you can't find the words.....you're forgiven, for now..Henry-chan.  
  
Henry: Thank you.  
  
Erika: *bursts in* *runs over to Crystaline* Alright you!! I can't find out anything, but don't you're getting away from me that easily! I'll find out I swear!!!  
  
Crystaline: *cocks eyebrow in mocking demeanor* Hmmm, you would think that wouldn't you?  
  
Erika: I'm not to you! The public has a right to know, and I promise to deliver it to them!!!  
  
Crystaline: Yes, yes, that's nice. Whatever you say Erika.  
  
Erika: Don't patronize me!  
  
Crystaline: 0_0 your eleven!  
  
Henry: What does that have to do with any thing, that is completely and totally off topic, I don't even know whre it came, now ladies could you please just calm down and talk about this?  
  
Crystaline and Erika: STAY OUT OF IT!!!!!!  
  
Henry: Eeep!!  
  
Crystaline: Hmmm, I'll deal with you later...guards! *Snaps fingers*  
  
Erika: WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! I'LL FIND OUT ONE DAY I SWEAR!!! *being dragged away*  
  
Crystaline: *smirks* whatever. *hugs Henry*  
  
******************************* Mr Referee: (where is that security?) That's it for todays episode of Meda- er Live With Henry (and the authoress) Will Crysatline completely forgive Henry? Will Erika ever find out the truth? Who is Crystaline really? And what exactly is going on between Crystaline and Henry? And finally where did Crystaline get that gorguos ring? Find out this and more next time! *******************************  
  
Autohress' Note: Wow!! Worst chapter ever!!!  
  
Henry: I wouldn't say that exactly...  
  
Crystaline: Oh? Then what would you say?  
  
Henry: Ummm, I don't know...  
  
Crystaline: Whatever....*is doing several random poses as Erika takes her picture*  
  
Henry: I thought you hated getting your picturer taken?  
  
Crystaline: Yes, but you can't deprive the public of what it wants, and what it wants is me!!  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop and anime fall*  
  
Henry: 0_0  
  
Erika: That's right Crystaline! Work it! Work it!  
  
Crystaline: *doing poses* 'Sides you know, it's kinda fun!  
  
Henry: Aren't you worried about blowing your cover?  
  
Crystaline: Oops! I forgot! *scoots Erika away* WEll Erika that was fun, have to do it again sometime, uh see ya! *rushes her out the door and steals her film*  
  
erika: Hey!  
  
Crystaline: tata *hugs Henry* Well anyways peopel...whaddya think? Worst chapter ever I say..but anyways review! 


	7. Important Authoress' Note: To be taken d...

************************************* Just a Authoress' Note(Will prolly be taken down)PLZ READ! *****************************************  
  
Crystaline: Hey all! Okay sorry people, this is not a new chapter...WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET!! GET BACK HERE!! *stands waiting and has hands on her hips till you come back* See? There you go! Now that wasn't so hard was it? Anyways..  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: *ehm*  
  
Crystaline: Hey do you mind? I'm in the middle of saying something! SO rude! Say...aren't you s'posed to be in the hospital.  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: I am.  
  
Crystaline: 0_0U; well then how are you here?  
  
George: He's talking to us, via sattelite.  
  
Crystaline:-_-; Lucky us! Well I guess that explains the bandages...anyways, why are you here? Can't you see I'm trying to make an important annoucement!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Just say the disclaimer!  
  
Crystaline: Why? This isn't even a chapter, it's and authoress' note!!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Say it!  
  
Crystaline: It!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: GRR! NOT FUNNY! Now say it!  
  
Crystaline: Make me! : P!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Fine! *clicks button*  
  
Crystaline: Hey, wait a minute! What does that do?! *heres click of gun* *turns around to see gun pointed to her head streched all the way down from Disclaimer Gun Dude's satellite*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: 0_0U; Eep!! Okay fine! I own nothing! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! NOTHING!!?! Ok?  
  
Henry: -_-; Anyways, could we please get to our note now?  
  
Crystaline: Yes, yes. Quite right! *glomps Henry* *Ehm* Anyways, as for my important note. First of all I would like to apologize for my chapters constantly being late, it's not my intent, but it just sort of happens. I'm always busy doing something, and don't get to go on the computer as much as I would like. Secondly, as you know, Hallowe'en is not that far away. I've decided to make my next chapter a Hallowe'en one, and I would like to get your imput. Please review or e-mail me at keep_it_crazy@hotmail.com and tell me what you think I should dress each of the medabots cast members up in for Hallowe'en, you can even suggest a costume for George and me(Crystaline..duh!) if you'd like. (Oh and for anyone who I have made a guest on this show and now works with us (you know who you are!) tell me what costume you would like k? (Oh and Lily, tell me what Duo's gonna wear too! Oh and I saw your piccy, so KAWAII! I loved it! AN Alexis *sniffle* You can have my Quatre *sniffle* I'm sorry Quatre, but she's a friend and..*trails off* But hey! I have Trowa *prances around happily* Henry: Hey Crystaline: AWW! He's jealous! So cute! *hugs Henry* So Alexis tell me what Quatre's gonna wear k?)...anyways yea..)  
  
Henry: -_-; Try not to make our costumes too humiliating. Okay people?  
  
Everyone else: *Sweatdrops and nods in agreement*  
  
Crystaline: Haha! Good luck with that dream Henry-chan! *huggles him* Hmmm, maybe I'll get lucky and people will vote for you to be my prince charming!  
  
Henry: Now who's dreaming?  
  
Crystaline: Be quiet! : P (oh, and feel free to give Disclaimer Gun Dude a humiliating costume!) Anyways people, I've already started the next chappy, and by about Saturday, I'll tally up the votes (*to quote George Goodwin form Radio Active: Tally? I like that! Heehee Tally. tally.*....*ehm* yea..)anyways, I'll tally up the votes and decide who will be wearing what. Then I will finish my chappy and hopefully have it up by Sunday night at the latest..(but hopefully sooner)  
  
And finally, that brings me to my last note. I was just contemplating the fact that several of my fics continue to get requests for things. So I've decided to make this ficcy a little more interactive. First of all, I want people to tell me who they want our next guest to be for each chapter from now on. Trust me, I have chapters planned out for each. Also, if there is something in perticular you'd like to see me do, or you have any suggestions, just tell me and I'll be glad to do it for yea. Also, I have recieved a few requests to be in this ficcy. And I can not stress this enough: I am always welcoming new members to the crew, but you have to give me a guist of what you're like. I'm glad to let anyone in, but if you just give me a name to work with, there's really no point in adding you, because your char would just seem cardboard. So if you'd like to be in, please give me both your name and some quick stats on yourself. Okay? Now that that is done, I have one request of you....could somebody please read my ficcy Running..? PLZ!! I've been working unbelievably hard on it, and it should be updated any day now, but what's the point in working on it, when I'm getting practically no reviews?!? So please, somebody please read it. You don't have too, just as long as you enjoy the fic you're reading now, and I've decided to start acting mature about it. Yep, I'll definitely be mature about it!...tomorrow. Anyways so yea, it doesn't really matter as long as you are enjoying this ficcy L.W.H (and the authoress)  
  
Crystaline: well, i'm sorry 'bout this long note, I'll be suprised if anyone even read the whole thing, and if you did...congratulations for not falling asleep!  
  
Henry: -.-; ZZZzzzzZZZZzzZZzzz  
  
Crystaline: Hey! Henry-chan!? *swats him so he wakes up, then huggles him* ^.^  
  
Rest of the Medabots cast: -.-; ZZZzzzzZZZZzzZZzzz -.-  
  
Crystaline: *looks at them disappointed* Hmmmph! .......Well, I have to go now, gonna work on my new chappies, so till then, take care, -Crystaline .:"^__^":. (the Teenage Vampiress) (XP) 


	8. Chapter Seven: Halloween Excursion

**************** Chapter Seven: Hallowe'en Excursion *******************  
  
(Henry: Why "excursion"? Crystaline: Because I like that word, that's why! So nyah :P! Henry: *Sigh*)  
  
Authoress' Notes: Took me long enough huh? So I'm not gonna make you wait any longer. As you may or may not know, this is the Hallowe'en edition of Live With Henry! (and the authoress). AS you also may know, in the Authoress' Note I left you all, I asked you to send in your ideas for the cast's costumes. Sadly, you people didn't, so Alexis and Lily, so graciously helped me brainstorm them all! Thanks guys! ANd sorry I made you wait sooo loooong for the *ehm* "DAMN CHAPTER" ~_^ lol. (sorry Lily, ~_^ I couldn't resist!) Anyways, this chapter begins a bit differently then most of my other ones, because it begins with each character putting on thier costume and heading here, anyways, so I'm gonna get straight to the ficcy, read and enjoy k? .:"^__^":.  
  
Disclaimer: DIsclaimer Gun Dude is putting on or rather suffering through his costume, so I'm off the hook, but in the spirit of my fav holiday, I'll say it anyways. Okay: I (Crystaline aka The Teenage Vampiress) do not, nor will I ever, to my knowledge, own anyone, anything or whatever that may belong or be affiliated with Medabots in anyway, (well except my fics of course I own those. DUH!) so please refraim from sueing. k?  
  
********************** Chapter Seven: Hallowe'en Excursion **************************  
  
***Scene one: One of the members of tonight's Hallowe'en party, is making a mad dash to finish his costume.****  
  
Mystery Vict- er Guest #1: I'm not sure (insert medabot's name here, (lol ~_^ sorry can't tell you yet!)), are you sure this is right?  
  
Mystery medabot #1: Yes I'm sure..uh, I think. : / .  
  
Mystery Guest #1: But I don't know, are you sure it's blue and orange? I'm pretty sure it's orange and blue...  
  
Mystery medabot #1: No, no! I'm sure it's blue and orange. *slighlty nervous when their medafighter turns away*  
  
Mystery Guest #1: Well, if you're sure..now quickly! Help me fix my hair, where's the hair gel?  
  
Mystery Medabot#1: *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
Mystery Guest #1: *sweatdrop*  
  
**few minutes later**  
  
Mystery Guest #1: *standing in front of mirror* Uhh, this doesn't look quite right.  
  
Mystery Medabot#1: Sorry, but it will have to do! Now hurry we're going to be late! Could you please help me do this up?  
  
Mystery Guest #1: Oh no! You're right! *does up the zipper of costume hurriedly* Oh! ANd here! *hands over sword*  
  
Mystery Medabot#1: Thank you! ^_^  
  
*both rush out the door..gee I hope the rest of our guests won't be this bad..*  
  
*************** ***next house***  
  
Mystery Guest #2: I still can't belive you're wearing that!  
  
Mystery Medabot#2: WHAT?!?! Dude, my costume's cool! *does a few poses* I can't believe what you're wearing! Are you honestly going to go out in public like that?  
  
Mystery Guest#2: Yes, of course, how else am I supposed to show (insert name here..(like I said, I'M NOT TELLING YOU!)) how I feel?  
  
Mystery Medabot#2: *sweatdrop* Dude, how do you sleep at night?..Can we leave now? I don't want anyone to see me yet, my costume is supposed to be a surprise.  
  
Mystery Guest #2: *sigh* just a minute. I don't quite have enough blush yet!  
  
Mystery Medabot#2: *sweatdrop and anime fall* Dude, you scare me!  
  
********  
  
Mystrey Guest #3: (gee it's gonna be just sooo hard to tell who this is!) DUUDE! My costume rocks! It's gonna be so totally cool when everyone see's my costume! They're gonna love it! *studies self in mirror* Oh! ANd I look so kawaii! DUDE! Hmmm..*stops for a moment to fluff wings* dude, that's better! ^.^  
  
****  
  
Mystery Guest#4: Oh, I just know everyone will love my costume. *giggles and smiles sweetly* And I know we'll all have so much fun. I'm sure Crystaline's party will be fun!  
  
(Crystaline: *looks mischeivously evil* Hmmm, yes..fun...MWAHAHAHA Everyone else: *sweatrop*)  
  
********  
  
Mystery Guest #5: *standing sadly in front of the mirror* I can't believe Crystaline is making me wear this!!! Hmm, *suddenly looks self over* Well, at least these boots definitely go with this skirt, but _ it's so short. oh, and this hair-style! *grins* But I don't know...is this the right colour lipstick for me? (Crystaline: hhmm, somebody is getting majorly in touch with their feminine side!! *cringes* but of all the people..*cringes again* maybe we shouldn't have chosen that costume...*shudders*)  
  
******  
  
Mystery Guest #6: Hmmm, I just know that (insert name here ..(I'm not telling already!)) will greatly enjoy my costume. Then they will see my true feelings.  
  
Mystery medabot #6 (well techincally 3, but the medabot's with guest#6 so yea..) But (insert name here...(don't you give up?!)) are you sure this is the right way to go about it?  
  
Mystery Guest #6: Of course..now tell me, does my lipstick look even? (Crystaline: *cringe again* dear lord..Alexis, Lily, this was you're evil idea..and as much as I absolutely LOVE IT! *shudders* I'm scared. *turns to Henry* Hold me! Henry: Umm, no. Crystaline: *crosses arms and pouts* meanie...*stalks off* *in sing-song voice* Oh Trowa! Trowa: 0_0U; Uhoh.)  
  
**********  
  
Mystery Guest #7: Hmmm, *grins* Well, I didn't like this costume at first, but I dunno, I think these might be my colours...Whaddya think (insert name here..(give up would you?!)) ?  
  
Mystery Guest#8: *sniffling somewhere in a corner humiliated.* (Crystaline: I still can't believe I got him to wear it! Mystery Guest #8: Do you think I'm happy about it? You forced me!..even if I do look sort of cute in this costume. Crystaline: *shudders but tries to be nice* See? That's the spirit!) I don't know (insert name here ..(I told you! Give up! I ain't telling nothing..heehee annoying ain't I?)..) are you sure you want to wear that?  
  
Mystery Guest #7: I said don't call me that!!! My name is (you guessed it! I can't tell you, so you get to insert a name here XP)*angry and exasperated sigh* Yes, I'm sure I want to wear this, 'sides, even if I didn't want to, you know Crystaline would make me anyways.  
  
Mystery Guest #8: *nods agreement*  
  
Mystery Medabot #7: We're almost done, could you help us with our costumes?  
  
Mystery Guest #7: Uhhh, yea, I guess. Umm, here's you're swords. *hands over swords* Why did you guys dress so similar anyways...  
  
Mystery Medabot #7: Oh, we're not the only ones...besides Crystaline made us.  
  
Everyone in room: *sigh* yea *nod in agreement*  
  
Mystery Guest#7: Now, c'mon! Let's go!! *run out of room*  
  
*********  
  
Duo: *sigh* *sitting in front of mirror, grumbling and brooding over his hair as he brushes it out fretfully* (Crystaline: SO descriptive!) Man, I'll get Crystaline and Lily for this...one day.  
  
Lily: *standing in doorway* Oh, cheer up! *hugs him* I like your costume.  
  
Duo: Yea, that's because you picked it.  
  
Lily: Maybe, but let's not get technical. You look cute!  
  
Duo: *snorts*  
  
Lily: Oh give it up! *hugs him* you don't see me complaining about my costume do you?  
  
Duo: Yea, but you got to pick yours too..*stares at self in mirror* Man, my reputation. Did I really have to take my braid out too?  
  
Lily: Yes, it's part of the costume!  
  
Duo: You don't think the rest of the costume is embarrassing enough?  
  
Lily: HEY! Don't talk like that! *brief menacing glare* ANyways, you look so good!  
  
Duo: YEa, fine, whatever. Here! I'm done getting ready! *stands up to show her*...So, who am I supposed to be again? *studies costume* *is wearing: white shirt with purple linings and long sleeves and red one with orange collar and short sleeves over top, black pants, and light blue laced boots. Also has dark blue belt on and has hair pulled near the bottom in yellow hair tye.*  
  
Lily: *giggles* Your Hotohori from Fushigi Yuugi! Remember?  
  
Duo: *sigh* yea I remember.  
  
Lily;Oh! But your costume's not complete! *hands him over cool sword* There you go!  
  
Duo: *studies the blade on the sword* (Crystaline: OHHH! SHINY!!) *grins mischeiviously* Thanks! ...so who are you supposed to be again?  
  
Lily: *is wearing dark blue/purpley sorta long sleeved top, with pale blue dress over top that has a funky blue and green type design thingy on the front. (Crystaline: Like i said, so discriptive,.XP) also has on orange belt, that's tied in the front, as well as having on pale lavender capri type pants on, and has long braided violet wig on with one peice seperate, with matching lavendar hair tye.* I'm Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Duo: Right, right.  
  
DeathSycthe (wolf-type (Duo's medabot) and GreyMoon (fox-type (Lily's medabot) : *walk in*  
  
DeathSycthe: *scratching arm rapidly annoyed* This costume is itchy!  
  
GreyMoon: *laughs at him* Oh, stop complaining! You're just like Duo!  
  
Duo and DeathSycthe in unison: Your point?  
  
Duo: GACK! What are you wearing?  
  
DeathSycthe: The girls made me wear it. I'm supposed to be Magnamon, Davis digimon from well obviously; Digimon.  
  
Duo: Lucky you. *turns to GreyMoon* ANd you?  
  
GreyMoon: *grins* I like my costume! *fluffs wings and giggles as she twirls fingers in the silvery hair of her wig* I'm supposed to be Yue! You know? From Card Captor Sakura?  
  
Duo: *cocks eyebrow* Unhuh.  
  
Lily: *looks at clock* Hey! We better leave! We don't want to be late.  
  
Duo: *sigh* Alright. *Thinking: Man, this is gonna be a long night.  
  
********  
  
Crystaline: BOO! Did I scare you? No? Of course not. I'll have to try harder next time. Anywho, people, welcome to the Hallowe'en edition of Live With Henry (and the authoress), where everything's made up, and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are just like my loser yami Akiyo from Yu-Gi-Oh fandom.  
  
Akiyo: Hey! Not funny!  
  
Crystaline: Whatever. I think it's quite funny. *kicks him out of her fanfic* You are on a *names off random number* hour band from this fanfic!  
  
Henry: Points? What points? We don't have points.  
  
Crystaline: Well, then maybe we should get points!  
  
Henry: How do we do that?  
  
Crystaline: Easy! *snaps fingers and envelope pops up with the word "POINTS" written on* *opens envelope to show Henry* See?  
  
Henry: 0_0U;  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: What? Have you never watched "Whose Line Is It Anyways?"  
  
Henry: No.  
  
Crystaline: 0_0; *sigh* Oh well, forget it.  
  
Henry: K!  
  
Crystaline: -_-; ..Anyways, as I was saying..welcome to our Hallowe'en party! I have invited the majority of the Medabot's cast here, as well as a few other people, like my other bishy: Trowa!and hopefully the guests should begin to arrive any moment.  
  
Henry: Oh please Crystaline! STop! You're just trying to take people's attention away from your costume.  
  
Crystaline: *nervous* am not! I don't care if someone knows my costume..Alexis and Lily already do.  
  
Henry: So why haven't you told them yet? *points to audience*  
  
Crystaline: *nervous* Uhmm....hey! Why haven't you?  
  
Henry: *nervous* Uhm...forget I asked k?  
  
Crystaline: Agreed.  
  
Alexis: *walks in wearing her costume and hugging Quatre whose also in costume* *Alex, Alexis' cat stalks in behind them, glaring menacingly at Quatre*  
  
Alexis: Sorry, he followed us in.  
  
Alex: *sending death glares at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: *nervously eyes Alex* *looks down to see Alexis hugging him happily*  
  
Quatre: -_-U;  
  
Crystaline: *looks at them all* ^-^ Glad to see you all in spirit of Halloween.  
  
Alexis: ^-^ *grins big* Yep!  
  
Quatre: *mutters something incoherant to self*  
  
Crystaline: *cocks eyebrow and smirks* Hmm, speak up now, dearest Quatre.  
  
Quatre: I'd rather not thank you.  
  
Crystaline: *smirks again* Very well. *leans in Quatre's ear when everyone's not paying attention* : I'd best not tell them anyways if I were you, it may be hazardous.  
  
Quatre: *Shudders at the thought and nods his unhappy agreement*  
  
Alexis: *turns around* Huh? C'mon Quatre! *hugs his arm and pulls him over towards her so they can show off their costumes* So, what do you think?  
  
Crystaline: *smiles* Very nice!  
  
Alexis: *is dressed up like Momo, from Breath Of Fire III (for playstation) (Crystaline: That's right isn't it Alexis?)* *is wearing: big brown boots with buckle, big puffy (sorry I'm not sure how to describe 'em exactly, but they remind me of marshmallows for some really strange reason) lavendar pants, a blue dress with a white trim, and blue design inside the white trim, with a large white collar, with a litte red tye and white gloves, the dress also has a white strip going down with a little golden thingy (I'm terrible at this describing thing aren't I?) at the end of it. She also has on a blue cap that looks kinda like a graduation cap, complete with the thing that dangles on it. (Crystaline: *sigh* why do I bother, I'm terrible..) anyways...she also has a wig with HUGE orange braided pigtails coming out of it. She's also wearing fake rabbit ears, and has a bunny nose painted on her face, and is wearing little glasses. Anyways I think I'm done describing that costume, and I'm sorry I'm doing terrible at this!*  
  
Alexis: *also has a huge bazooka!! (Crystaline: Hey Alexis!! Maybe you'll let me borrow that later? Henry: NOO!)  
  
Quatre: *waiting his turn to be looked over* *sigh* Oh well, at least it's better than the bunny suit...*is wearing a costume that makes him looked just like the beautiful bishy: ( Crystaline: I love him so much!)...Murai (sp?) Trunks!!!!..complete with purple wig..or at least..i hope it's a wig.._* (Crystaline: I don't feel like describing his costume!)  
  
Crystaline: Cool! Love the costume Quatre!  
  
Quatre: -_-;Thanks.  
  
Crystaline: Hmmm, Murai Trunks! *swoons over the thought of Murai Trunks for a moment* Hey wait! What am I doing? *snaps fingers* ^.^ *huggles Murai Trunks who has just appeared*  
  
Murai Trunks: 0_0U; huh? Wha-?  
  
Crystaline: *smiles* hullo!  
  
Murai Trunks: Uhm, ...hello?  
  
Crystaline: *huggling him*  
  
Henry: HEY!!!  
  
Crystaline: cute! A jealous bishy!  
  
Henry: I'm n-not jealous but-  
  
Crystaline: Unhuh..*cocks eyebrow* Okay fine. *pouts* Well, *sniffle* Trunks, you have to leave now.  
  
Murai Trunks: Uhm, okay, bye.  
  
Crystaline: *Sniffle* *snaps fingers and Trunks dissapears* ...*turns to Henry* Happy now?  
  
Henry: Much!  
  
Crystaline: I hate you. Hey! Where's my Trowa?! I thought he promised me he'd come too!  
  
Henry: *looks nervous* Uhm, I dunno, say! Aren't you supposed to be greeting our guests? C'mon, let's get on with the party!  
  
Crystaline: Yea but-  
  
Henry: No time for buts! More guests have arrived.  
  
Crystaline: *suspects something* Yea.  
  
Lily: ^.^ Hey guys!!! *dragging along a muttering Duo*  
  
Crystaline: ^.^ Hey Lily! Heehee so you wore the costumes huh?  
  
Lily: Yep!  
  
Duo: *mumbles something incoherent and mutters several profanities under breath*  
  
Crystaline: Duo Maxwell! Such a mouth you have! Such language!  
  
Duo: You heard that?!  
  
Crystaline: *smirks* maybe...  
  
Lily: Heard what?  
  
Crystaline: *smugly looks at Duo* Oooh, nothing.  
  
Lily: *cocks eyebrow* Right.  
  
DeathSycthe and GreyMoon: *come in*  
  
Crystaline: Hey! Great costumes!  
  
DeathSycthe (dryly) and GreyMoon (cheerily) : Thanks!  
  
Crystaline; *smiles* No prob.  
  
Alexis: Hey guys! Glad to see you made it!  
  
Lily: Wouldn't miss it!  
  
Crystaline: Glad to hear that.  
  
Duo: *walks over to Quatre, and the two immediately begin talking* (Crystaline: Hmm, more than likely about revenge for their costumes no doubt..)  
  
Crystaline: *looks around curiously* Hmmm, where is that Trowa?  
  
Henry: *Shrugs* Who knows..  
  
Crystaline: *looks at Henry curiously for a moment* Hmm, indeed.  
  
Henry: *nervous* haha yea.  
  
Crystaline: Hey, where's George? Shouldn't he be here by now? He is supposed to greet the guests.  
  
Geroge: *comes running in* Sorry I'm late! I was fixing my costume!  
  
Everyone: *studies George and his costume*  
  
Crystaline: Gack! Uhm, George, what's with the *ehm* loing (sp?) cloth?  
  
Henry: Yea, umm dude, hate to tell you, but you're scarin' people.  
  
George: ? Huh? Oh this? It's part of my costume. I'm George of the Jungle! /\ _ /\  
  
Henry: George of the Jungle?  
  
Alexis: Yea,  
  
Crystaline: You know, George of the Jungle!  
  
Alexis and Crystaline: *begin singing* ...George, George, George of the Jungle! Strong as he can be! George, George, George of the Jungle! Watch out for that tree! Watch out for that tree! Watch out for that *bang* *oooh* TREE!!!......  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Alexis and Crystaline: What?  
  
Crystaline: *ehm* Yes, anyways..  
  
Lily: So, I see you decided to wear it Crystaline!  
  
Crystaline: Huh? Wha-? Oh, yea, *ehm* this. *motions to her costume* Yea, I wore it.  
  
Henry: *mysteriously begins laughing hysterically*  
  
Crystaline: And what, may I ask, is so funny? *taps foot angrily and has arms crossed waiting for explaination*  
  
Henry: I still can't believe you actually wore it!  
  
Crystaline: Yea, *mutters: neither did I.* But hey, I promised I would, and I did.  
  
Henry: Yea, and it was so funny too, I was waiting for her to get ready and I could here her agrivated yells down the hall and everything. Haha it was so funny!  
  
Crystaline: *not amused* Yea, it was just hilarious.  
  
*******earlier that day*****  
  
**backstage in Crystaline's dressing room****  
  
Crystaline: *frowns* Maybe I should just stick with my original plan..but I hate to go back on my word. *Sigh* looks like I'll have to wear it. Huh? *hears knock at door*  
  
Female MCW #1: Hello? Miss Crystaline? Excuse Miss?  
  
Crystaline: *cocks eyebrow* What's this?  
  
FMCW#1: Miss?  
  
Crystaline: Enter.  
  
FMCW#1: Excuse me miss Crystaline, but I was instructed to get you ready for the party.  
  
Crystaline: By whom?  
  
FMCW#1: Oh, I'm sure it's of no importance to you miss, now, shall we get you ready?  
  
(Crystaline: why is everyone talking so proper, come to think about it, why am I?)  
  
Crystaline: Hmm, well I suppose...  
  
FMCW #2: Good! ^-^  
  
Crystaline: Huh? Where'd you come from? *2 more FMCW's come in* Huh? How many do you need? I mean, you're just helping me with my hair, right? Hey, wait a minute! Wait, what's that for? Oh no! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *is dragged behind a screen, and they begin trying to force Crystaline into her costume*  
  
Crystaline: NO! I won't wear it! You can't make me! NO!! *clinging to frame of screen as the FMCW's try desperately to get her in*  
  
*screams can be heard down the hall*  
  
*from behind the screen, screams, bangs, growls, hisses, can be heard, as well as dents being made in the screen, and clouds of dust, from fighting can be seen. (not to mention a few profanities and the such here and there)*  
  
*few minutes later the FMCW's walk out with smug expressions on their face, as well as several cuts, bruises, tears on clothes, black eyes, etc, etc, etc**  
  
Crystaline: *glaring, arms folded in anger and frustration* *is wearing a coistume that makes her look almost exactly like Mimi Tachikawa from Digimon. Complete with pink *shudders* dress *shudders again* and matching pink cowboy hat *cringes*. *glares at the FMCW's* I hate you.  
  
FMCW #3: Now , we have to do your hair!  
  
Crystaline: But I already have practically the exact same hair as her! Well, except mine is a bit longer, and sorta darker. Well, and hers is straighter.  
  
FMCW#4: *grins evilly* Exactly.  
  
Crystaline: *frightened*  
  
*******back to the present*****  
  
Crystaline: Three things I can't stand, and I'm wearing them. I swear, if it wasn't for these boots...  
  
Everyone: *laughing hysterically at the pitifulness of Crystaline*  
  
Crystaline: _; *glaring* I hate you all.  
  
Henry: *wiping away tears of hysteria* We're- we're sorry Crystaline, it's just that haha *ehm* it's just that it was sorta funny and...  
  
Crystaline: Save it.  
  
Henry: SO, do we call you Mimi Ikoda now? Or haha Crystaline Tachikawa?!  
  
Crystaline: Well, I'm glad to see one of us is having fun with this. *considers kicking Henry* You know Henry-chan I can say a few select things about your costume, you're lucky none of the medabots cast is here yet, or you might have a problem..  
  
Henry: *sigh* -_-; I know  
  
Crystaline: Well, then why did you wear it?  
  
Henry: You made me remember?  
  
Crystaline: Oh yea! Hey! I know very well you wanted to wear that costume anyways.  
  
Henry: Maybe..  
  
Crystaline: *Smirks* yea whatever....and where is that Trowa? *turns to Henry* Henry-chan, are you positive you don't know where Trowa is?  
  
Henry: *getting more nervous* I-I'm s-sure.  
  
Crystaline: *cocks eyebrow in mocking demeanor* Than why are you so nervous?  
  
Henry: N-nervous?  
  
Crystaline: Oh yea, I mean sweaty palms, shifty eyes, catious tone, you're hiding something Henry-chan.  
  
Henry: I don't know what you're talking about...oh look! More guests!!  
  
*a medabot's cast member walks in wearing a strange blue jacket, and red and white cap*  
  
Crystaline: Umm, hullo?  
  
Person in costume: Hey! Like the costume?  
  
Crystaline: Uh, yea, you're supposed to be Ash from Pokemon right?  
  
Person: Yea. Well what are you staring at?  
  
CRystaline: Samantha? Sam is that you? Man, why are on Earth are you dressed up like Ash?  
  
Sam: You made me.  
  
CRystaline: Oh right, right. Anyways *ehm* yea, hey! Is that-? *snickers*  
  
Sam: *giggles* yep!  
  
Crystaline: MAN! I CAN'T BELIVE HE WORE IT!!  
  
Sloan: *Sulking somewhere in a corner, trying to be burried in the shadows*  
  
Crystaline: AWW! Sloan! Come here!  
  
Sloan: V.V; *slowly and sullenly drags himself over from the shadows*  
  
Everyone: *immediately start laughing hysterically*  
  
SLoan: *is wearing a *snicker* heeehee *ehm* is wearing a *giggles* HAHAHA HAMTARO COSTUME!!!!  
  
Crystaline: HAHAHAA  
  
SLoan: Crystaline is so creul.  
  
Everyone: *nod in agreement*  
  
Crystaline: *smiles* Thank you!  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Sloan: *turns to Sam* BOSS! You gotta help!  
  
Sam: Hey! Yea! How dare you make the screws gang look like fools!  
  
Crystaline: Oh, well I didn't make all of the screws gang look like fools! Well, at least not yet anyways...  
  
Sam: Where is Spyke anyways?  
  
Crystalien: HAven't seen him...Henry, you wouldn't know where he was would you?  
  
Henry: Crystaline, this time I can honestly say I don't know.  
  
Crystaline: What do you mean, this time?  
  
Henry: 0_0U; oh nothing, really!  
  
Crystaline: Unhuh. ANd besides, PepperCat and Totalizer have cool costumes!  
  
Sam: Yea, but what are they?  
  
Crystaline: *facefault* You don't know? Well, just forget it then, I'll tell you after. Anywho...Hey! What's he doing here?! *angry glares*  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: *hobbles in, has several broken body parts and is on cruthces*  
  
Crystaline: WHat are you supposed to be? A mummy? *motions to all of his bandages*  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: For your imformation, I was invited.  
  
Crystaline: Oh yea! I remember now! I wanted everyone to see how ridiculous you are!  
  
DIsclaimer Gun Dude: Yea, yea...  
  
Crystaline: Now *snaps fingers* Everyone gets to see your costume!  
  
Disclaimer Gun DUde: NOO!! *is back in his costume and his *hahaha* wearing a *snickers* PIKACHU COSTUME!!!*  
  
Sam: *develops strange twitch all of a sudden* Pi-pi-pikachu?  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: Uhoh  
  
SAm: MWAHAHAHA!! *chases Disclaimer Gun Dude with a pokeball that she tries to catch him with*  
  
Disclaimer Gun DUde: AHHHH!!! *runs like mad*  
  
Sam: Pikachu come back! I gotta catch em all!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: Uhh, Sam, don't you think you're taking your role a little to seriously?  
  
Sam: CHARIZARD!! ATTACK!!  
  
Charizard: *sends out flame directed at Disclaimer Gun Dude*  
  
Crystaline: Uhm, where did she get that?  
  
Henry: *Shrugs*  
  
Disclaimer Gun Dude: *running for dear life* *is hit by charizard's flame*  
  
Sam: Alright! We got it! *walks over to her prize* *Suddenly looks worried* Uh, guys, it's not moving...I think we killed it.  
  
CRystaline: WHOHOO!!  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Sam: *walks back to the group sadly*  
  
Crystaline: Well, now that that's over..lets get on with the par-tay!  
  
Henry: Uh, shouldn't you take care of that?  
  
Crystaline: Well, I should, but that doesn't mean I'm going to!  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Another Guest: Hey guys! We made it!  
  
Crystaline: Huh? *turns around to see who her new guests are*  
  
Crystaline: WOW! Cool costume Erika!  
  
Erika; Thanks! *is dressed up like Sakura when she ahs that Kawaii cat costume on from Card Captor Sakura*  
  
Crystaline: KAWAII!!! Hmmm, Uhm, *turns to Brass* Where's you're costume?  
  
Brass: *is holding camera* Can't you tell? *motions to the dress she's wearing, and then her video camera*  
  
Crystaline: Oh! I get it! You're supposed to be Tomoyo / Madison from CCS, right?  
  
Brass: *nods from behind camera* Yes, it was Miss Erika's excellent idea!  
  
Erika: Naturally! I'm full of them!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: Right..  
  
*everyone suddenly hear bickering from the doorway*  
  
Crystaline: What's going on?  
  
Everyone: GACK!! What are you wearing?!  
  
Ikki and Koji: *fighting*  
  
Ikki: It was my idea! It's my costume!  
  
Koji: It was mine!  
  
Crystaline: Uh guys, what's going on her- Oh my god! What the heck are you 2 wearing?!?!?!  
  
Ikki and Koji: *Are wearing: terriblely put on, and pretty poorly sown pink frilly dresses, pretty sadly done makeup, with smudged lipstick and way WAY too much blush, and have orange wigs on, made to like like two pigtails*  
  
Metabee: *pretty peeved with Ikki* They're supposed to be Karen.  
  
Crystaline: WHAT?!?! Are you serious?  
  
Metabee: *nods*  
  
Ikki: I thought of it, I thought maybe Karen would like my costume, then she'd know I like her.  
  
Koji: No! This riff raff over here stole my idea! I dressed up like the lovely Karen in order to gain her affection. What better way to show how you feel about someone then to dress up like them?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop and facefault*  
  
Crystaline: *tilts head and cocks eyebrow* Wow! I don't know wether to be frightened out of my mind, or to feel sorry for them.  
  
Henry: Yea, I know I shouldn't watch, but I just can't seem to turn away.  
  
Everyone else: *nods their agreement*  
  
Ikki: So, is Karen here yet?  
  
Crystaline: Nope!  
  
Ikki and Koji: *facefault* What? You mean all of this for nothing?!  
  
Crystaline: 'Fraid so, well, unless she shows up soon.  
  
Ikki: Oh! I hope she does!  
  
Koji: Yes, well I don't see why, once the stunning Karen sees me, she'll want nothing to do with you.  
  
Ikki: WHAT?!  
  
Ikki and Koji: *begin to bicker again*  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Lily: That...  
  
Alexis: Was...  
  
Crystaline: ...Scary.  
  
Henry: yea.  
  
Crystaline: *turns to metabee who is wearing a really weird costume, with a weird mask he must have painted him self judging by the smudges and such* SO, what are you supposed to be?  
  
Metabee: Can't you tell? *begins doing random poses* I *new pose* Am *nother pose* SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X! *makes an X sign*  
  
Henry: GAA!  
  
Crystaline: Hmmm *smirks* *nudges Henry* So, what do you think Henry-chan?  
  
Henry: Uhh, I don't know. It really doesn't matter to me! It's not like it would concern me, like I was SpaceMedaFIghter X or anything!  
  
Crystaline: Indeed.  
  
*all hear an energetic voice*  
  
Voice: DUUUUUDES!! Am I too late for the party?  
  
Evryone: *spin around to become face to face with Rintaro in the cutest little Kero (from CCS) costume eva!*  
  
CRystaline: AWW! Rintaro you look so cute! *gives him a hug*  
  
Rintaro: *blushes* Thank you!  
  
Henry: So, who are you?  
  
Crystaline: Huh? How can you not know? He's so cute! He's Kero Beros (sp?) from Card Captor Sakura!! *hugs him* He's so cute!  
  
Rintaro: *blushing* Dude! You know it!  
  
Crystaline: *realizes what she's doing* EWW! Why am I hugging you? *lets go* *runs over and instinctively goes to hug her Henry-chan*  
  
Henry: -_-;  
  
Karen: Hello everybody!  
  
Crystaline: *argh*Who invited her?  
  
Henry: Uh, you did.  
  
Crystaline: right, right, whatever. Uh, welcome Karen, I guess.  
  
Karen: *smiles sweetly* Thank you!  
  
Crystaline: Whoa! What the heck? What are you?  
  
Karen: *giggles* Oh you know...here, I'll give you a hint! I officially declare this, Crystaline's kickin Halloween party! Partiers ready? People, PAAAAARRR-TAAAAY!!  
  
Crystaline: That was a little over the top. SO, you're Mr. Referee huh? Man KAren, you always choose the strange costumes...  
  
Karen: Well, at least mine isn't as strange as Uncles!  
  
Crystaline: Huh? Dr Aki's here too? *gasp* GAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks to doorway* No way!  
  
Dr. Aki: Hello all. *Is wearing the unthinkable : (Crystaline: *HUGE CRINGING HERE!!*) a *::coughSailorMoonCostumecough::* including, the short skirt, long blond pigtails, and bright red lipstick that goes along with it all*  
  
Crystaline: H-h-henry-chan, I'm sc-scared.  
  
Henry: *speechless*  
  
Ikki: *to Metabee* Hold me!  
  
Metabee: Only if you hold me! *cling to eachother in sheer and utter terror*  
  
Everyone: *terrified*  
  
Crystaline: *can't seem to form words properly because she's too overcome with fear* Henry-chan, I think I've been traumatized, I'll be scarred for life!  
  
Henry: I know!  
  
Crystaline: Wow! Now my life is flashing before my eyes! Hmmm...short trip!  
  
Everyone: *look at Crystaline and sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: Uhm...D-Dr. A-Aki...c-could you please come here?  
  
Dr. AKi: Sure! *walks over to Crystaline*  
  
Crystaline: *backs away slightly* D-do you really have to wear that?  
  
Dr.Aki: Well, you know at first, I was against your idea of me wearing this costume, but now, well I'm not so sure..  
  
Crystaline: *sweatdrop* You don't say..ummm, do you think you could just, oh I don't know, stand over there til the party's over? *motions to a very dark corner*  
  
Dr. Aki: Okay..*walks over to corner*  
  
Everyone: Phew!  
  
Ikki: Oh KAren! What do you think of my costume?  
  
Koji: What? *pushes Ikki out of the way* Darling KAren, what do you think of my costume?  
  
Karen: *smiles* Oh! Those costumes are very pretty!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop followed by slight face fault*  
  
KAren: Who exactly are you supposed to be? Oh! I know! *snaps fingers* You're supposed to be red-headed barbie dolls, right?  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Crystaline: *looks tio the sky for support* How can anyone be that oblivious? *Sigh* Nevermind Karen, who they are is of no importance, now I think everyone's here now, so we can start the party soon.  
  
VOice: Wait! DOn't start without us!  
  
*Spyke and Cyandog/ Krosserdog appear in costume*  
  
Spyke: Hi everybody!  
  
CRystaline: You're late.  
  
Spyke: *looks at Krosserdog* See! I told you!  
  
Krosserdog: SOrry Spyke.  
  
Crystaline: *studies Spyke's costume*  
  
Spyke: *is wearing an unusual costume, consisting of blue garments, and orange underneath, also has hair spiked up with hair gel in a pecular fashion*  
  
Crystaline: *remembers who Spyke was supposed to be* Uhh, Spyke you do know it's orange and blue right?  
  
Spyke: *turns to Cyandog/ KrosserDog* See? I told you that too! *turns to Crystaline and blushes*  
  
Crystaline: *smiles* Don't worry Spyke, you can go get changed in the room just down the hall. The MCW's will show you.  
  
Spyke: *blushing* Thanx, c'mon KrosserDog!  
  
KrosserDog: Coming!  
  
**few mintues later***  
  
Spyke: *has rearanged the blue and the orange of his costume* There we go!  
  
CRystaline: Great!  
  
Spyke: *is dressed up like...GOKU!!*  
  
Crystaline: *turns to Sam* See, I told you not all of the Screw's gang was wearing humiliating costumes!  
  
SAm: How is this fair?  
  
Crystaline: SImple, it just is!  
  
Metabee: *looks at KrosserDog* So who are you supposed to be?  
  
Krosserdog, PepperCAt and Totalizer: Oh! *join up together and hold swords high up in the air* WE ARE THE THREE MUSKETEERS!!  
  
Crystaline: *grins* Isn't it great? I love their costumes!  
  
Henry: Yea, greart.  
  
Erika; Oh, Henry, I forgot you were here! Hey wait! Where's your costume?  
  
Henry: Um, *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: Oh Henry-chan, don't tell me you took it off again.  
  
Henry: I had to!  
  
Crystaline: well put it back on!  
  
Henry: Buit I don't want to!  
  
Crystaline: Oh come now, I know very well that you do! Now, *snaps fingers and Henry is in costume* Leave it on!  
  
Henry: *Sigh* Alright. *is wearing...*grins* The Phantom Renegade costume*  
  
Crystaline: *smirks* Gee Henry-chan, that costume looks so great on you, you'd almost swear you were the real Phantom Renegade! *nudges him*  
  
Henry: *nervous* yea..  
  
Erika; Hey! She's right! *begins snapping photos* You do look a lot like him, come to think about it, your voice is similar too!  
  
Henry: *nervously makes his voice a bit higher* I don't think so. Besides, it's just a coincidence I'm sure!  
  
Erika: *cocks eyebrow* Hmmm  
  
Crystaline: Well, that should be everyone now,  
  
Voice: Don't forget about me!  
  
*everyone sees Rokusho illuminated in the corner*  
  
Everyone: ROKUSHO! (Crystaline: MAn, isn't that saying from the medabot's cast becoming a quick cliche? Henry: How so? Crystaline: I have yet to figure that part out. Henry:-_-;)  
  
Crystaline: Oh Rokusho! Glad you could make it! But I'm afraid you don't have a costume! Oh wait! *snaps fingers* WEll, we already have the 3 Musketeers, but how about you be D'Artagnan? And you already ahve the sword!  
  
Rokusho: *cocks eyebrow* Huh? Well, I guess.  
  
Crystaline: *Smiles* ^.^ Good! Now, providing I don't get interrupted again *glares at everyone for a moment who stay silent out of fear* I think we have everyone now so...I ahve to ask Henry-chan, for the last and final time, are you absitively, posolutely (Henry: isn't it absolutely positively? Crystaline: Whatever.)sure you haven't seen Trowa?  
  
Henry: *nervous* I'm sure!  
  
Trowa: Hold it! *comes running in*  
  
Crystaline: TROWA!!! *runs over and huggles him* You made it! *glares at Henry, suspecting soemthing again* Where were you?  
  
Trowa: *glaring at Henry* This guy *motions to him* stole my costume, then locked me in my change room when I was trying getting ready!  
  
Crystaline: *glares menacingly at Henry* Grr! Henry-chan, I'm quite dissapointed in you! Explain yourself!!  
  
Henry: *nervous* I- uh- I-I don't know what he's talking about, I swear it wasn't me!!  
  
Trowa: Yea whatever.  
  
*Henry and Trowa begin to fight for like the twentieth time today*  
  
Crystaline: -_-; *sigh* ever since I brought Trowa outta Gundam Wing fandom along with Duo and Quatre, there has been nothing but trouble between him and Henry, I mean sabatoging each other, competeing, trying to kill eachother, etc. They're driving me crazy! Oh well, bishies; whaddya gonna do?  
  
Alexis: I know what you mean! Ever since I got my Quatre, my cat Alex sure has been acting wierd!  
  
Alex: *glaring at Quatre dangerously* Hmm, *eyes the blade on Duo's sword* Hey buddy, can I borrow that?  
  
Duo: Did that cat just talk?  
  
Alex: No, it wasn't me. So can, I borrow the sword or what? *grins mischeiveously and looks evilly at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: 0_0U *sweatdrop**whispering to Alexis* Uh, ALexis, I think you're cat's trying to kill me.  
  
Alexis: DOn't be silly, just because he keeps sending you threatening glares, and just because he want's to borrow Duo's sword and just because his head is spinning around like a demon and.....oh!  
  
Alex: *reaches for Duo's sword*  
  
Crystaline: Oh no you don't! You leave Quatre alone! No killing guests at my party! Well, unless you wanted to kill Karen -er *ehm* *coughs nervously* did I say that out loud? 'Sides alot of good it would do you, cat's don't have apposable thumbs!  
  
ALex: Oh yea, I forgot. *grumbles something under breath and stalks off*  
  
Everyone: 0_0U;  
  
Duo: That...was..weird.  
  
Lily: I'll say! *hugs Duo* ^-^  
  
DeathSycthe and GreyMoon: Hey! Did you forget us?  
  
Crystaline: Of course not! Please enjoy the party guys! Mingle, eat whatever you'd like. Oh, buit umm, *glances nervously across the room* Would you excuse me?*runs over to stop her bishies before they succeed in killing eachother*  
  
Crystaline: Boys! Boys! STop! Besides, we have a party to run! Set your little squabble aside for now.  
  
Henry and Trowa: Little squabble?!  
  
Crystaline: That's what I said isn't it? *turns to Trowa and grins* SO you wore your costume did you?  
  
Trowa: *nods* yea, once I FOUND it. *glares at Henry*  
  
Henry: Heehee  
  
Crystaline: Oh Trowa! Now I feel like I'm getting 2 gundam boys for the price of one! *grins* You and Heero! (Yes Trowa dressed up like Heero!) Good job! *huggles him* Hmm, well we best get on with the party shall we?  
  
Henry: Yes, lets.  
  
Trowa: You sure are in a hurry for a dead man.  
  
Crystaline: I heard that! Boys! No more!  
  
Trowa and Henry: -_-; Yes Crystaline.  
  
Crystaline: ^_^ That's better. A'right everyone! First off, to start the night, I thought we'd dance! I got the idea from when Koji and Karen's school had the costume party, I thought we'd just have a party like that firstly!  
  
Koji: Excellent. Hmm, I have an idea..*walks off somewhere*  
  
Henry: Hey, where's he going?  
  
Crystaline: WHo knows, who cares.  
  
*spotlight suddenly appears on Koji whose on top of Crystaline's stage*  
  
Crystaline: Hey! What's the big idea?  
  
Koji: I'm gonna try what I did at that party again. Ladies and Gentlemen, I stand before you tonight to confess my love for one girl...  
  
*all of a sudden a million of Koji's fan girls, (yes the same one from the Mantis eppy) appear ouit of nowhere, screaming for Koji to pick them, and swooning over him*  
  
Crystaline: Hey who let them in? *watches them go crazy as they wait for Koji's answer* Hmmph! Pathetic isn't it?  
  
Trowa: What?  
  
Crystaline: How they are all just throwing themselves at him, acting like savages in the process trying to make sure that no girl get's him but themselves.  
  
Trowa: Really?  
  
George: Hmmm *grins mischeiveously and disappears*  
  
**back stage**  
  
Henry: But I don't understand, why me? What about Trowa?  
  
George: Just go already! *shoves him out*  
  
Henry: But- *is suddenly on stage, and Koji has fallen in trap door*  
  
Fangirls: Huh? IS he gonna confess his love now?  
  
Crystaline: *ears perk up and she scans the room till she sees her Henry- chan on satge surrounded by fan girls* Oh no you don't! *runs at top speed to the front of the stage, pushing fan girls out of the way, and beating others off* BACK OFF!! He's mine! *turns to Henry* Oh Henry-chan, are you really gonna confess love? It's for me isn't it?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Fangirls: Well, he's no Koji, but he's sorta cute!  
  
Crystaline: What part of he's mine didn't you understand?! *beats them all off, Then turns to Henry* You were saying  
  
Herny: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop and anime fall*  
  
Trowa: Hypecrite.  
  
Henry: Oh gee! Look at the time! Say Crystaline, isn't it time for the well you know?  
  
Crystaline: Huh? *lightbulb goes off* Ahh yes! Yes, yes! Quite right Henry- chan! Quite right indeed! A'right everybody, if you'd please follow me!  
  
Medabot's cast and everyone else on set: *follow Crystaline to strange looking booth*  
  
Metabee: What the heck is that?  
  
Rintaro: Dude! It looks sort of like a photo booth! You know, those ones where you go in and it takes four polariods of you!  
  
Erika: *begins snapping photos* I bet it's a *begins rambling on about different possibilities, like aliens, time machine, government conspiracies (Crystaline: ~_^ Gotta love those government conspiracies) etc..  
  
Karen: Oh! I just love getting pictures taken.  
  
Crystaline: *rolls eyes* That's all very well and good, but I'm afraid you'd all be wrong!  
  
George: Well, then what is it then?  
  
Crystaline: 0_0U; How can you not know? You're the one who helped me build it!  
  
Henry: Wait a minute, CRystaline built this?  
  
Trowa: Yea, are you sure it's safe?  
  
Crystaline: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Sloan: *the little ham-ham (Crystaline: sorry Sloan, but it's your new nickname) turns to Sam* Uh, Boss, what is that?  
  
Sam: GRR! Don't call me boss!  
  
Crystaline: *laughs at them* Hey, why isn't Spyke joining them. *turns to look at Spyke* GAA! What are you doing?  
  
Spyke: Well, you said I was Goku, so I'm trying to power up!  
  
CRystaline: -_-; what is it with you people?! They're just costumes, you wear them for halloween! What part are you not getting?  
  
Henry: *raises fiinger to say something, but is stopped by Trowa*  
  
Trowa: shutup you idiot! *begin to fight again*  
  
Crystaline:-_-; Why do I bother? Anyways, as I was trying to say, this *motions to the contraption* is my, well, it doesn't exactly have a name yet, *sweatdrops* but it's affects should be enough to get my points across for me.  
  
Duo: Is that the excuse you're using?  
  
Crystaline: Yes, yes it is..HEY! Not funny!  
  
Quatre: It's her excuse.  
  
Crystaline: Hey! Guys! Be nice! And Quatre, I thought you were the sweet one!  
  
Everyone: 0-0U;  
  
Crystaline: *ehm* yes, anyways. This thinga-ma-jig-ka-bobber-do-hickey- whatcha-ma-who-zits whatever you wanna call it, is one of my latest inventions!  
  
Alexis: She's an inventor?  
  
Henry: Yea, but don't get too excited,  
  
Trowa: Yea, she just started last night.  
  
Everyone: 0_0U;  
  
Lily: Well then, are you sure it's safe, well if Crystaline built it you know..  
  
Crystaline: I resent that!  
  
Trowa: Don't worry too much though.  
  
George: Yea, she had me up most of the night, building the majority of it for her, while she watched.  
  
Crystaline: *grins* *then looks defensive at all the stares* What? I was tired.  
  
Everyone: *sigh of relief*  
  
Crystaline: Meanies. Anyways, as I was saying...this thinga-...  
  
Everyoen else: We get the point!  
  
Crystaline: Fine, fine. Geez, grouches. Why is everyone so mean to me? Well yea this "thing-" *recieves glares from everyone else* *ehm* yes, this machine, allows me to look deep into your mind, and show you your deepest, darkest, greatest fear! *insert maniacal laughter here*  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: Everyone enjoys getting scared a little every once and a while right? C'mon, in the spirit of halloween! So, who's up? Who will be my first vict-er brave soul to enter it?  
  
*crickets*  
  
Crystaline: Anyone?  
  
*bigger, louder crickets*  
  
Crystaline: C'mon!  
  
*huge annoying CRICKETS!!*  
  
Crystaline: Grr! Firstly, *grabs pesticide spray and sprays it*  
  
Crickets: *cough* *gag* *wheeze* *thump*  
  
One Cricket: Johnny, Johnny? If I don't make it through this tell Laura- tell Laura I- *gag*  
  
Crystaline: 0_0U: *Sprays more*  
  
ONe Cricket: Tell Laura I love 'er!  
  
Crystaline: GR! *Sprays more*  
  
One Cricket: *cough* *gag*  
  
Crystaline: ^-^  
  
One Cricket: ANd that she gets the car.  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: _ *sprays more*  
  
One Cricket: EVIL! *thump*  
  
Crystaline: -_-; finally.  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: HA! Now who has the last laugh?  
  
Everyone: *bigger sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: Now, c'mon guys, you can't tell me you're all chicken!  
  
Metabee: What?!? I'm not chicken! Lets see what this baby's got! *steps inside*  
  
Crystaline: Good! *turns it on*  
  
**few seconds later***  
  
Metabee: *screams loudly, and begins to sob*  
  
Crystaline: Hmm, *smirks* sounds like he's finished. *opens curtain*  
  
Ikki: Metabee, what happened?  
  
Metabee: *sob* It was terrible Ikki! They-they cancelled all my soaps-er commerecials!! There wasn't a single one left!!!  
  
Ikki: That's what scared you?!  
  
Metabee: *Sob* Leave me alone.  
  
Crystaline: I say good riddance! I hate soap operas! Anyways, while Metabee recollects him self, who's next?  
  
Koji: *steps up* I'll do it! I'm sure it's not that scary! *thinking: Hmm, this will show Karen just how brave I am.* (Crystaline: Tell me about! He must be really brave if he's wearing that dress.)  
  
Crystaline: *smirks* Good! This should be interesting.  
  
Koji: *steps inside* Now, what exactly..AHHHHH!!!!  
  
*blood curdling scream can be heard, along with a huge thud*  
  
Evryone: Huh? *run over to see what happen as Crystaline pulls back curtain*  
  
RIntaro: Dudes! He's fainted!  
  
Erika: *Snaps photos of Koji* Yea, but what could have scared him that bad?  
  
Crystaline: *Steps in and looks at screen, still shwoing Koji's fear* Hmm, just as I thought.  
  
Henry: What? *looks at screen* Oh. I shoulda known.  
  
Everyone else: Well? What is it?  
  
Trowa: *Sees screen* *Snicker* This! *sticks hand behind screen and pulls out little dangly rubber spider*  
  
Everyone else: *anime fall*  
  
Crystaline: Man, you guys really are chickens! So, anyways, who's next?  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop* Ummm...  
  
Crystaline: Oh, come on! I know! *grabs her 2 bishies* *shoves them in* Go boys!  
  
Henry and Trowa: *Annoucing their prostest* NOO! NO! Crystaline! You can't! Please! Stop! NOOO!!!!  
  
*shortly after*  
  
Henry and Trowa: *run out of booth screaming* Please! MAke it stop!  
  
Henry: Crystaline, we beg you! Don't make us go back in! Please!!!  
  
Crystaline: Hmm, fine *huggles them* You two don't have to go back in. But what could have scared my precious bishies so bad? Henry-chan, I'm not so sure about you at times, but Trowa, I thought you were pretty fearless! Hmm...*goes in to investigate*  
  
Crsytaline: !!!!!!!WHAT?!?! *begins cursing and ranting in anger* I have never, in my lifetime, been so insulted, ever!!! *begins to curse and rant again, unfortunately, mixing her languages together slightly*  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop* What's wrong with her? Hmm, *all look inside and begin to laugh a bit*  
  
Screen: *has a picture of Crystaline*  
  
Crystaline: *still ranting and in doing so, pacing around the studio* Of all the! GRRRRRR!!!! I can't believe this!!! No, you know what? Forget it! I'm over it! I'm better than this. *scowls for a moment, then cooly and calmly walks back over to the group*  
  
Everyoen: *sweatdrop*  
  
George: uh, Crystaline? You okay?  
  
Crystaline: Oh! I'm just fine! But I'm afraid we may not be able to say the same about everyone else for much longer. *glares at her bishies*  
  
Trowa and Henry: 0_0U; *sweatdrop*  
  
Crystaline: You know, I've decided, that noone else has to go in the booth tonight, well at least not right now, *evil grin* unless you really want to..  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop* Uh, no! no! It's uh, i't quite alright really!  
  
Crystaline: Indeed.  
  
George: But you know, *grins evilly* there is still one person who really should go in..  
  
Everyone else: *look just as evil*  
  
Crystaline: I-I don't know who you're talknig about, I uh..-oh! It's hopeless.  
  
Everyone; *smirk and move in clsoer*  
  
Crystaline: Uhh guys? Couldn't we talk about this? Please guys! C'mon please? Think about it first! Please?!?! *is shoved in* NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*few mintues later*  
  
Crystaline: NOOOOO!!! *comes running out* NO!!! It won't happen! Never! It can't!! Don't make me see it again please?! *runs and hugs her bishies protectively*  
  
Henry and Trowa: o.0  
  
Henry: what's the matter Crystaline?  
  
Trowa: Yea, what scared you so bad?  
  
Crystaline: *is clinging onto one arm of each bishy* OH! I don't even want to think about it! It was just such a terrible fate!  
  
Henry: What? What was it?  
  
Crystaline: Oh Henry-chan, Trowa! It was terrible! There were no bishies left in the world!!! ANd the ones that were still left were taken! ANd there were none for me!!! *cries dramatically*  
  
Everyone else: *anime fall*  
  
Lily: No bishies huh?  
  
Alexis: Yea I know! It's terrible!  
  
Lily and Alexis: *both girls hug their bishies happily but protectively*  
  
Crystaline: *smiles at them* Anyways, now as for the last part of ouir night, we all get to vote for our fav costume! You, the reviewers can vote too! Now everyone, *hands them slip of paper and pencil* here you go! When you're done, just hand them to me k?  
  
Everyone: *goes off to their respective corners to vote*  
  
**few minutes later***  
  
Crystaline: Okay! All the votes are in, and I've tallied them up, and the winner is...drum roll please? *drum roll can be heard*  
  
Crystaline: *opens envelop and grins hugely* OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!! I just knew you loved me!  
  
Erika: 0_0; Wait! You mean she won!!  
  
Ikki: Yea, how is that fair?  
  
Crystaline: Simple, it just is.  
  
Lily: But you're the authoress of the fic!  
  
Crystaline: Exactly!  
  
Everyone: _ *angry* *approach Crystaline angrily*  
  
Crystaline: Uhh guys, we can talk about this right? I-I mean, it was just a joke right? Just a little Halloween fun! C'mon, I'll tell you the real winner honest! I- *accidently drops the answer in water where it's ruined*  
  
Crystaline: *sweatdrop* Uh oh..uh *turns to everyone* Heehee?  
  
Everyone: *glaring*  
  
Crystaline: EEP! *runs away* That concludes this chapter guys! And remember to review! *still running* Oh, and since the winner's sheet was destroyed, you still have a chance to vote in!*runs for dear life*  
  
********  
  
Authoress' Notes: So, whaddya think? Like it, flame it, whatever. But please review!! *huggles her bishies*  
  
Henry and Trowa: -_-;  
  
Crystaline: Oh and Psst..vote for me!  
  
MEdabot's cast and everyone else: GRRR! CRYSTALINE!!!  
  
Crystaline: Eep! *runs again* Review!  
  
Crystaline: Oh, and by the way, although we will be moving back to interviews shortly, i'm taking a break, next chapter I would like to have a talent show, and no, the cast is not allowed to use talent we already know they have, they have to be original.  
  
Medabots cast: darn.  
  
Crystaline: *looks at ehr bishies, especially Trowa who is grinning evilly* And no Trowa, you may not use your knife throwing talent, and especially not use Henry-chan as the target.  
  
Henry: *sweatdrop*  
  
Trowa: *head down, slight pouting* Darn.  
  
Crystaline: ANywho, so tell me some good ones k? even for me and my bishies if you like, and Alexis, Lily, you too! and don't forget to make your bishies do it! Well, like I was saying before..REVIEW ..k? .:"^_^":. 


	9. Iamsosorry

*** I ... am...so...sorry...***  
  
Dear readers;  
  
I regret to inform you that due to circumstances beyond my control, there will be no new chapters of Live With Henry (And the authoress) for a very long time to come; perhaps permanantly depending on how I feel. Right now I am under a great deal of stress, between family and social life as well as school, I'm already really stressed but this has just set me over the edge. This morning I logged on to my computer as I usually do, and instinctively popped in my disc to work on my fics as I usually do, and I was almost finished two new chapters for L.W.H which I was planning on posting today, only to discover that friends, it is gone. I don't know how and I don't know why; but it's gone. I can find no traces of it anywhere. I have tried to find it and have even used every backdoor system on my computer that I know, but it can't come back. Some how it's been deleted and I don't know why. All I can remember is working on it last night til about 2 in the morning happy that my chapters were almost finished , and I saved it like I usually do, but it was taking way to long and completely froze so I pressed CTRL-ALT-DELETE which has never failed me before and it closed it down. However somehow it seems to have deleted my fanfic in the process. And instead of feeling happy because yesterday was my birthday, all I feel is really crappy. I realize that I could draw back all of my previous chapters with the ff.net backup system; but unfortunately it can't bring back my 2 nearly complete chapters. And because of my poor memory and the fact that my mind has been on other things (cake and presents and such : P) I don't think I will be able to remember any or enough of it to re-write it. I was already under stress because I had a really bad birthday and my fanfics are usually my only relief. I guess perhaps this is just a sign; I seem to have terrible writers block and can never finish anything I write or it turns out really crappy, and L.W.H is the only thing I've ever been semi-good at and got a really good response out of it. And now that's gone from me too. Heh *shrugs* I guess some of us just aren't meant to be writers. I am so sorry for myself right now which is in all extremeness: PAthetic beyond a doubt. But I am more sorry to you; the readers, some of you close friends others just loyal fans who have really been there with the encouragement when I needed it most. I am thankful from the bottom of my heart for that; and I am sorry that I've let you down. I will try my best, but I'm not sure that I'll be able to do it again. But I'm trying I really am, so I leave you with this apology and all I can think to myself right now is: "Happy birthday dear Crystal.. ;_; " heh; funny isn't? Don't you agree? Heh, well I have to go now, I realize this apology can't make up for anything, but I really hope it's a start. Now if you'll excuse me I have to drown my sorrows in a piece of chocolate birhtday cake. So goodbye for now, my sincerest apologies;  
  
-Teenage Vampiress - Itazuramono (Crystaline) 


End file.
